


𝗢𝗱𝗶𝘂𝗺.

by HeIsDecaying



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Tiny Kise Ryouta/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeIsDecaying/pseuds/HeIsDecaying
Summary: It's just an ordinary story about how (F/N) (L/N) who held animosity towards certain red hair named Akashi Seijuurou, but slowly, found herself falling for the Emperor.Contains 𝐁̶𝐄̶𝐓̶𝐑̶𝐀̶𝐘̶𝐀̶𝐋̶,̶ ̶𝐂̶𝐇̶𝐄̶𝐀̶𝐓̶𝐄̶𝐑̶𝐒̶. You've been warned.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader, Nijimura Shuuzou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Prelude.

* * *

_**“𝑾𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒘 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒂 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒏.  
𝑰𝒇 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕’𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒅?”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

You, (F/N) (L/N) was an ordinary girl, born betwixt a grand family which inherit aloof and endless wealth since your family owns a multinational company which provides security through any other companies or even magnates around Japan. Therefore, you’re able to afford an extragavant tuition fees for Teikou Junior High School.

**_“(L/N)-san?”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“Are you going to zone out on my class? I know you’re the top student, but still-“_ **

**_“I’m sorry, Sensei, I won’t do it again.”_ **

****

****

****

Truth to be told, you were exhausted after done your ballet recital last night and you’re unable to perceive enough rest to both your brain and your body, nonetheless, your teacher wouldn’t care about it, right? Right from that moment, the time fleeted hastily and finally, the time for you coming back home descended.

**_“... Finally.... Ah damn, another time for practice...”_ **

****

****

In a blink of an eye, a proverbial entity roused onto your view, one of your friend. Knowing your reputation, somehow, you’re stifled with popular and beautiful girls who immensely, bollixed you since you’re dubious that you’re on their level. You’re no beauteous, popular, sure you’re a notable ballerina, but that’s what you have.

**_“(F/N)-chan, you want me to apply you make-up?”_ **

**_“Hmm? What for?”_ **

**_“Of course I want to ask you to see the boys!”_ **

**_“Boys....? I’m not interested...”_ **

**_“Huh, (F/N)-chan! Don’t be like that! Basketball boys are handsome, you should start seek for one!”_ **

**_“...I have practice again..”_ **

**_“Again?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Tell me if you don’t have one, I’ll drag you to heaven!”_ **

****

****

You waved your palm to let them leave your sanctum, talking about boys, you don’t have any intention to spare your brain to think about them, you need your brain meticulously think about ballet, your parents’s company, and your studies. You’re surprisingly also popular with boys, it’s not rare for you to receive some love letters everyday that you decide to throw away. You can’t, you decided to leave the school but your feet halted when you caught a queer spectacle of boys with unique colors hair,

**_“Huh? I never knew there’s rainbow during this summer...”_ **

****

****

Despite them piqued your interest, you shrugged it off and continue your steps to return to your home. Your days were-charcoaled with boredom, your mother was a notorious ballerina as well but retired because an accident in the past, thus, she pressured you to replace her and become the best. All you do everyday is practicing, not caring about your feet hurled or smeared with gashes, or not having time for yourself. You envied those people, who’re free to do anything, desultory from them being a loser or ordinary people what your parents stamped.

**_“You know yesterday you missed the tempo right before the end?”_ **

**_“I knew, Mom, I knew.”_ **

**_“Don’t do that again, or else, you’ll receive my punishment.”_ **

****

****

Rigorous punishment, if you must add, and you won’t be able to move freely. You don’t want to risk your freedom, just because a talk-back to your mother saying that you’ve done your best. That’s how your life works, everything went normal until one day, your friend said something.

**_“If there’s someone named Ryouta Kise, tell him that I’m already back at home, okay?”_ **

**_“Huh? Isn’t he your boyfriend-?”_ **

**_“Well... Things are complicated, if I say, so....”_ **

**_“So?”_ **

**_“Just say that, okay? Bye!”_ **

****

****

She scurried to leave you without any more elucidation which bewildered you, and you perceptibly knowing that something was askew and she shrouded something but you laced yourself not to be nosy. You decided to tidy up your bag when suddenly, a boy with bright yellow hair roused onto your view, made you astounded,

**_“H-Huh?”_ **

**_“Ah-Oh! Hello there ssu~”_ **

**_“Do you need anything, uhm-“_ **

**_“Kise-ssu!”_ **

**_“Kise-san, my friend is already back at home.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes. Ah, doesn’t mean to be rude, but I bet she’s cheating.”_ **

****

****

He was staggered, even almost lost his balance after perceived your sober statement, despite how malignant it was. However, he later burs-ted into laughter before straightened his jersey,

**_“I never knew you’re so blunt, (L/N)-cchi!”_ **

**_“Huh? You know me?”_ **

**_“You’re so popular, (L/N)-cchi! Don’t you know that? They said you’re the ice princess or something-“_ **

**_“Am I?”_ **

**_“Yep! Now now, I shall walk you home~”_ **

**_“Huh? No need to, Kise-san.”_ **

**_“I insist, (L/N)-cchi~”_ **

**_“Fine. But seriously, she dumped you.”_ **

**_“I know I know ssu~”_ **

****

****

****

That’s how you encountered one of the Generation of Miracles, nonetheless, you’re only befriend with Kise since you don’t bother yourself with the others, or you simply not interested with basketball. You’re getting closer with Kise, and your friend somehow avoided you until the day, when she slapped you harshly in front of Kise,

**_“Wha-“_ **

**_“You stole him from me, (F/N)-chan! I never knew you’re such a whistleblower!”_ **

**_“I don’t-“_ **

**_“Stay away from me, you’re not my friend.”_ **

****

****

Your swollen redden cheek was a recompense for what your friend should’ve done, it should’ve been her who deserve the slap, since she was the one who cheated and furled open her true nature. Kise was padded with indignation, however, you chose to grabbed his hand and try your best to calm him.

**_“That’s enough, Ryouta-kun. Let her go, she’ll has her own karma-“_ **

**_“But she slapped you-“_ **

**_“I know, just-be calm. It’s not a big deal..”_ **

**_“... Still ssu..”_ **

**_“C’mon, at least, we could make a pest away from both of us.”_ **

**_“Okay, (F/N)cchi! Please tell me if she disturbed you again.”_ **

****

****

That’s how your Junior High School ended, people didn’t blame the collision on you because they’re cognizant that how tricky ex-Kise was, or your ex-friend. You remained as a conqueror, an impeccable ballerina. Because you’re being a good daughter, your parents granted whatever you invoked, which is living alone, away from them. You enrolled to one of the best and prestigious High School, Rakuzan, in Kyoto. Just like that, when you intended to become an inferior student, you still can’t.

**_“(L/N)-san! I heard you come on the second place for admission test! Congratulation!”_ **

**_“Oh ah, thank you.”_ **

**_“I heard you’ve won another competitions as well-“_ **

**_“Yes, I thought, I failed.”_ **

**_“Aren’t you interested on taking part of the Student Council?”_ **

**_“Why? I don’t think I have time for that.”_ **

**_“I heard the President is one of the Generation of Miracle’s member, you know him?”_ **

**_“... No...”_ **

****

****

The query made you reminisced on your memories, about how lascivious Kise was when he brought the topic of his spooky teammates, you could only recalled that any of them inherit their own fiendish abilities, nor like you’ve encountered all of them. Rumours spreaded eerily fast, Akashi Seijuurou, their leader was virulent and people should’ve avoided unless they want to be kicked to hell, even Kise could convince that it’s right. Nonetheless, one day, when you’ve rented a conference room inside the library, right in front of the room, a red-hair boy standing, as if he’s been waiting for you,

**_“What’re you doing in front of the room that I’ve rented since yesterday?”_ **

**_“I’m going to use this room. Give me the key.”_ **

**_“I don’t want to.”_ **

**_“That’s an order, I’m not asking you.”_ **

**_“And why should I listen for your order?”_ **

**_“I’m absolute.”_ **

**_“So?”_ **

**_“You shouldn’t defy me.”_ **

****

****

You seized off the key from your blazer’s pocket, before your knuckles caressed it slowly and in an ephemeral, with your strength, you tore apart the key into several pieces and threw into the trash bin, wasn’t perturbed with the other’s response.

**_“We’re even. You can’t use that room, and I can’t too, so I suggest you to look for another room, asshole.”_ **

****

****

****

With a pompous sneer, you swirled your body towards the opposite direction and left the library. On that day, you weren’t aware that your detractor was someone you should’ve evaded away from himself, or the pernicious emperor, Akashi Seijuurou.

> _**기어이 우리가 만나면...** _


	2. 𝐂𝐚𝐜𝐨𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬.

* * *

__**“𝙸 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢;  
𝙾𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚖 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎? 𝙱𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖.”  
**

_** ꧁꧂ ** _

A day after that, when you entered the gate of Rakuzan High School, everyone was flabbergasted seeing your entity, as if you should’ve not been there in the first place. Meanwhile, as far as you could reminisce, people were more to daze by your entity but more into admiration. Once you arrived on the class, you scuttled towards your friend,

**_“Hey, what happened? Why did people look so scared?”_ **

**_“Obviously because the rumour said that you disobey Akashi-sama.”_ **

**_“Who the hell is Akashi?”_ **

**_“He’s the President for Student Council... Why you didn’t know?”_ **

**_“Duh, because I don’t care.”_ **

**_“I forgot that I should warn you to avoid him at any cost.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Because he’s dangerous-“_ **

****

****

The spoken syllables didn’t make you apprehended or terrified at all, you sluggishly shook your head before snorted pompously, for you, there’s no someone as scary or terrifying as your father, who had compelled you to motley of vicious sets of physical training back then on your adolescence. In a sudden, you perceived a loud announcement,

**_“For student named (F/N) (L/N), your presence is wanted by the President on the Student Council’s Room. I repeat-“_ **

****

****

You exchanged gazes towards your friend, in a bewildered one, but your friend more into ‘ _You’re so damned’_ thing because she knew that you’ve done something terrible. With a long exasperated breath, you brought yourself towards the rendezvous, everyone googled onto your entity eerily. When you entered the room, you caught the resemblance entity that you had encountered yesterday,

**_“So it’s you again.”_ **

**_“Have you reflected your mistake, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Oh, how rude you’re-Calling my first name out of nowhere, I never thought someone who carries the name of Akashi becomes like this.”_ **

**_“You defied me, that’s far away worse.”_ **

**_“I’ve just known being an asshole is a normal thing for rich boys like you, wow, how the era has turned down.”_ **

**_“You know nothing about me.”_ **

**_“And do you know everything about me? Screw the informations you got from whoever it’s, they’re all wrong.”_ **

****

****

The red-hair lad gnawed at you minaciously, meanwhile, your (E/C) only glinted with ennui, not perturbed on whatever the boy might put you into.

**_“But I did tear apart the key, so I’ll take the responsibility for that. Feel free to make me suspended for a month from the school, if you’re that powerful.”_ **

**_“Do you think your punishment’ll be that easy?”_ **

**_“Considering how you act like those faux gods around me, yes.”_ **

**_“You should win this, minimum, on the second place.”_ **

****

****

Akashi handed a paper towards you, you warily accepted it from him. Your eyes widened when you read the information written on it, a national competition for ballerina, that you’ve promised to yourself to avoid since you’re getting scorned.

**_“Easy, right? For someone as skillful as you, (F/N).”_ **

**_“I know it’s a mockery.”_ **

**_“Really? I’m just stating the truth.”_ **

**_“What if I don’t do that? Or is there any other things to do?”_ **

**_“You want to be my sl-“_ **

**_“Okay, not that.”_ **

**_“I’ll call your parents to inform them about this.”_ **

****

****

When the syllables of _parents_ droned beneath your ears, you’re skid into a sudden reticence, not them again, to scrunch apart everything you’ve ever mooched in your life, away from them.

**_“Fine, I’ll do that. But not because I’m scared of you, I just need more trophies to collect on my house.”_ **

**_“Really? I thought you’re scared of your parents.”_ **

**_“Ha-Screw them, I’m leaving.”_ **

****

****

You swirled your body towards the exit and left the red-hair lad who’s quenched because he had adumbrated your response towards his conviction rapidly, without spared a single leer, because your mood had ravaged because of him. People were addled seeing you abducted from Akashi’s room without any wound or dread, but abhorrence. You returned to your classroom and sewed your mouth shut, until you’ve reached your home,

**_“You seem in bad mood, (F/N)-sama. What happened?”_ **

**_“Would you mind to take a look at Akashi-san’s only child?”_ **

**_“I’ll. Anything else?”_ **

**_“Nothing, I’ll be on the underground.”_ **

**_“Okay, (F/N)-sama, please enjoy your time.”_ **

****

****

****

You swiftly laced yourself towards the underground floor of your home where you built a shooting room private for your training, shooting using actual guns, considering your parents’s business. You’re able to obliterate all those things that roused indignation towards your soul, or poured out everything. Whilst shooting, your maid returned,

**_“(F/N)-sama, looks like Akashi Co is also one of the prominent client for our company.”_ **

**_“Ah, really?”_ **

**_“He’s at the top list of the share-holders.”_ **

**_“Okay stop about that, what’s about his son?”_ **

**_“Named Seijuurou, he came from the same junior high school, Teikou. His main interest is basketball, and he’s popular being the captain of Generation of Miracles.”_ **

**_“So he’s a big deal...”_ **

**_“Ever since he was born, he never dropped from the first rank, whether it’s in the school or for competition outside school.”_ **

**_“Anything?”_ **

**_“Yes, anything.”_ **

**_“That’s why he’s so pompous about everything...”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Okay, that’s enough for now. Please prepare a ballet trainer for me, I need to enter a competition.”_ **

**_“Another competition? I thought you quit?”_ **

**_“That bastard made me.”_ **

****

****

Started from that day, didn’t want to succumb from Akashi’s challenge, you trained yourself again viciously, in order to be another impeccable ballerina like your mother mooched you to be, which you abhorred the most. Nevertheless, you’ve promised yourself to throw away ballet since you graduated from Teikou, and it’s getting harder for you,

**_“(L/N)-san, you should match the tempo-“_ **

**_“Right-“_ **

**_“Please, your opponents are those prodigies who’ve climbed the ladder with surprise, I’m not sure how they practice as well.”_ **

**_“So you’re saying with the current me, I can’t surpass them?”_ **

**_“Perhaps, yes...”_ **

****

****

****

_Black Swan_ , that’s the play that you should bring into the competition. Playing as a Black Swan is perplexed, you used to play it once but it was long time ago that you barely able to remember how to become one. Even you brought your pragmatic towards your friend,

**_“How? Well, just imagine-you being envious to someone and you do everything to steal what they have.”_ **

**_“I-Like how I want to steal people’s fame?”_ **

**_“Yes, just imagine like that!”_ **

**_“It’s hard... I’ve never really wanted to steal what people have..”_ **

**_“Have you reviewed professional dancers?”_ **

**_“I tried to...”_ **

****

****

Nevertheless, your friend didn’t help that much, considering that nothing roused an idea for her to portray the Black Swan. Even though, you’ve mastered the movements and able to perform it without forgetting any, it’s not eke.

> _**기어이 우리가 만나면** _

****


	3. 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜.

_**** _

* * *

_**“𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛;** _   
_**𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖? 𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝.”** _   


_** ꧁꧂ ** _

Desultory from your massive predicament, you remained silent and didn’t even prevail it back towards anyone. The only person who unearthed this were you, Akashi, and your friend, no one else. A week before the competition held, amidst the library, Akashi suddenly approached you,

**_“What do you need?”_ **

**_“I want to see your dancing.”_ **

**_“Why should I-“_ **

**_“I want to see how great you’re.”_ **

****

****

Seeing how malicious Akashi’s gaze, you couldn’t help but obey his order and you brought him to the dance room, you immensely spared your time to practice. Nonetheless, you’re cognizant that you’re still lack for your expressions, and once you’re done, Akashi snorted pompously,

**_“Just that?”_ **

**_“What? I’m trying my best-“_ **

**_“I can see how perfect you dance, but I can’t feel anything.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“When it comes to art, it’s not being perfect, but you should be able to show something from your performance.”_ **

**_“How are you able to lecture me?”_ **

**_“I’m a violin player, I knew how I should present my music towards people.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“You should be able to tell us as a black swan, your feeling to steal the white swan has, or how you’re envious to someone for having something you don’t have.”_ **

****

****

Your face was dampened with sweats, thus, you seized a towel from your bag and wiped those translucent sweats from your face. You refused to gnaw directly towards Akashi’s direction, your (E/C) orbs laced onto the ground,

**_“Don’t you something you have something that you can’t have?”_ **

**_“.... I’m not sure...”_ **

**_“Perhaps, what your older brother has?”_ **

**_“How-How do you know about him?”_ **

**_“I know everything about you, (F/N).”_ **

**_“...... Damn it...”_ **

**_“Try to meditate by yourself, I’m waiting for great results.”_ **

****

****

Your tongue savored acerbic upon retrieved his syllables, they weren’t askew, but strident enough for you to chew. For you, never perceived any lecture from other people especially from someone you barely knew, or from someone you despised the most. Nonetheless, the anguish and the dissonant powerful enough to thrived your soul, and you worked so hard started from that day.

**_“(F/N)-sama-“_ **

**_“Just one more time, coach-I still need to match everything-“_ **

**_“Are you sure? Please don’t push yourself, (F/N)-sama.”_ **

**_“Yes please, I can do more!”_ **

****

****

That’s the climax of how you could adhered your ignominy towards ballet and perceived your enthusiasm to be a champion, to ambush yourself. It’s the last adieux for you, and you can finally look back without remorse. When the day of the competition came, you’re skid into your trance on the backstage, the red-hair boy’s entity startled you a dapple,

**_“(F/N).”_ **

**_“Y-Y-You! What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“Of course to watch you.”_ **

**_“.... I thought you’re too busy...”_ **

**_“I can’t miss this, right? I just wish you won’t get the last position.”_ **

**_“Just watch me!”_ **

****

****

You compelled your besr-to elucidate an impeccable expression, you reminisced about your older brother inherit everything, what you invoked since from your birth, the right to be a heir for your parents’s company meanwhile you’re the best scion even better rather than your brother. Your one and last recital, when you thought you wouldn’t assuage anyone, nonetheless, when you’re done, everyone were standing whilst clapping their hands in vindication that staggered you.

**_“... Everyone....”_ **

****

****

The recital ended imperceptibly, and you-somehow-able to perceived the first place conqueror that staggered yourself that you’re unable to unearth your own equillibrium and almost stumbled during interview session.

**_“(L/N)-san. How do you feel to keep winning even you’ve taken a break?”_ **

**_“Well, I’ve seen my strong enemies and honestly, I was scared at first. Every year, new promising ballerinas appear and I’m sure their efforts to be the best are massive, but I’m glad that I can still stand here.”_ **

**_“Do you plan on participating more competitions?”_ **

**_“I’m here to send you bad news... I’m going to retire from ballet and concentrate on my studies, besides, my feet haven’t fully healed.”_ **

****

****

After proclaimed the virulent news, you abducted yourself from the crowd and returned back to the fitting room, only to found a bouquet of roses with a letter put inside read: **_Congratulations for being a first place, (F/N) (L/N). I can’t escort you back since I have works to do. From A.S._** What a romantic guy, you stamped, and you rapidly changed your costume back into your casual clothes. When you exit the building, you almost dropped down the flowers,

**_“... Mother...”_ **

**_“(F/N), let’s eat dinner together, I’m sure you’re hungry.”_ **

****

****

Without any precautionary, your mother compelled you to follow her towards the nearest restaurant, you’re unable to protest, plus exhaustion lubricated your whole body and you became a docile daughter one. Amidst eating, your mother swirled into a nosy mother like usual,

**_“Why did you suddenly participate on a competition?”_ **

**_“... I was just-A trial. Besides, how did you know?”_ **

**_“Obviously, your coach told me.”_ **

**_“Well... I’m sorry, my friend invited me to do this and because I’m bored.”_ **

**_“As expected from my daughter, you get the first place.”_ **

**_“Thank you, mother.”_ **

**_“By the way, from who did you get that bouquet?”_ **

**_“Huh? From Akashi...”_ **

****

****

Upon perceived the notorious name, your mother coughed once grudgingly, took a swig of her hot tea. Indulgence obliterated in an ephemeral before she solemnly, gnawed at your smaller figure,

**_“I know nothing about your father’s client, but (F/N), I heard bad rumours spread around about Akashi family.”_ **

**_“Bad rumours? He, himself, is a bad.”_ **

**_“Just-stop getting involved with him, (F/N). They bring bad luck, even I heard the current CEO never cares about his only son.”_ **

**_“Are they...that bad?”_ **

**_“I heard they don’t care with anything as long as they get what they want.”_ **

**_“Right....”_ **

****

****

The dinner was short, your mother escorted you back to home using her car, since your car and chauffeur had returned home beforehand. Right before she left your home, she cradled you tautly,

**_“Be safe my dearest (F/N).”_ **

**_“You needn’t to do this, I can return home by my own.”_ **

**_“Nonsense! I need to see my daughter before catch up my flight.”_ **

**_“Flight? You’re going overseas?”_ **

**_“Yes, to Scotland.”_ **

**_“Be careful on your own way there, mother.”_ **

****

****

At that night, you couldn’t stop overthink about Akashi, nor because his unique burgundy hair or his handsome traits, but to his bad rumours. Mayhaps, he’s able to rouse your anger just by saw his _‘imperious’_ side of him, but you’re cognizant that he never tasted defeat in his whole life so he’s able to act like that, but was he that bad?

****

****

****

> **_숨이 차게 춤을 추겠어_ **


	4. 𝐂𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐮𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐬.

_**** _

* * *

_** “𝖦𝗈𝗈𝖽𝖻𝗒𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗆𝗒 𝗁𝗈𝗉𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗇𝗈 𝗉𝗋𝗈𝗆𝗂𝗌𝖾; 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝖿 𝖨’𝗆 𝗌𝗅𝗈𝗐, 𝖨’𝗅𝗅 𝗐𝖺𝗅𝗄 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗆𝗒 𝗈𝗐𝗇 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗍.  
𝖡𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝖨 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗉𝖺𝗍𝗁 𝗂𝗌 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾.” ** _

_** ꧁꧂ ** _

****

Several days later, you never encountered Akashi anymore, as if he prepensely circumvented himself from you since before you conquered the competition, that red hair always popped on your visage, sent resentment almost everyday to you.

**_“Maybe he’s already bored at you-“_ **

**_“.. Excuse me?”_ **

**_“Akashi-sama has a lot of different girls everyday around him, don’t you know that?”_ **

**_“Why? Because he’s handsome?”_ **

**_“So you admitted that he’s handsome, (F/N)-chan?”_ **

****

****

Your cheeks abruptly flustered, letting translucent red patterns streaked your haggard cheeks, it’s an abashment to utter any adulation about Akashi. You rapidly shook your head whilst tried to calm yourself,

**_“I didn’t say that-“_ **

**_“-What could I sense from you? A new feeling, maybe?”_ **

**_“You’re just imagining things-!”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Akashi isn’t just a dumb boy, he might be planning something...”_ **

**_“Planning how to win over your heart-“_ **

**_“SHUT UP-“_ **

**_“You’re shy. You know, all you need to ask to him!”_ **

**_“It’s not that easy!”_ **

**_“It’s that easy, just go to the basketball court after school!”_ **

****

****

No matter how persistent you’re to decline your friend’s idea, she still managed to haul you to the basketball court. What makes you more annoyed that she suddenly vanished without any trace, leaving you alone, peeked through the door and found nothing. Suddenly, a pretty boy approached you,

**_“Hello there, junior~ What’re you looking at?”_ **

**_“I’m looking for someone-But, he isn’t here, Senpai, I’ll take-“_ **

**_“Oh! You’re (L/N)-chan! So you’re looking for Sei-chan, right?”_ **

**_“Isn’t it obvious, Senpai? I still have some unfinished business with Akashi.”_ **

**_“He’s inside, talking with the coach.”_ **

**_“Huh? I can’t find him!”_ **

**_“C’mon!”_ **

****

****

The pretty boy who’s somehow older than you gripped your wrist and tugged you towards the inside basketball court where the members are scoured in their own practices. A proverbial red-hair boy slowly appeared onto your visage, he’s talking on the corner that’s why you couldn’t perceive his entity. Akashi with his acute eyes, swirled his body towards your direction and faintly smiled-or smirking?

**_“I know you’ll be coming to me.”_ **

**_“Akashi...”_ **

**_“So, do you need anything, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Did anyone tell about our bet to other person?”_ **

**_“No, it stays only between two of us.”_ **

**_“.... You didn’t tell your father?”_ **

**_“You think I’m that kind of boy who’ll cry out loud to my father, saying that you win and we’ll do something to you, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“You look like one..”_ **

**_“I’m not. I can take care of my own problem, (F/N).”_ **

****

****

A long breath of relief emanated from your mouth, at least, he wouldn’t prickle your bet onto his parents and evolved it into bigger pragmatics.

**_“So, I can do anything I want to here?”_ **

**_“Yes, I keep my promise, (F/N). You can do anything you please in school.”_ **

**_“Even if I tell you that I’m going to use this court now and the balls? Or, cancel your practices?”_ **

**_“Yes. But, what’s good for you?”_ **

**_“I’m just testing-“_ **

****

****

A basketball suddenly thrown towards you, with a swift response, you seized it within your right palm. That diminutive action somehow, triggered every people who piped onto the accident, you clicked your tongue nonchalantly,

**_“I won’t stay too long, please don’t throw me with this ball again.”_ **

**_“Maa-Sorry, (L/N)-chan! I didn’t do that in purpose-“_ **

**_“Right, which ring belongs to your enemy, Senpai?”_ **

**_“Huh? That ring-The one who’s far-“_ **

**_“Alright.”_ **

**_“What’re you doing, (L/N)-chan? It’s too far-“_ **

****

****

You skid into your own concentration, your (E/C) orbs fixated onto the ring before you got into position and for an ephemeral, you shot the basketball impeccably onto the ring. Few seconds later, it went in, astounded everyone.

**_“Oops, it went in! Well, I once tried basketball... I’m only good at shooting!”_ **

**_“You look like my ex-teammate, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Too bad, I have perfect accuracy on everything, not just shooting a basketball, Akashi.”_ **

**_“Everything?”_ **

**_“Yes. Now, I spoiled too much, bye.”_ **

****

****

You retreated yourself from the basketball court, didn’t want to make any greater ruckus for showing off too much and decided to return home. Meanwhile, Akashi couldn’t help but to be enraptured within you,

**_“Say, Sei-chan, you have an interesting girlfriend~”_ **

**_“She’s not my girlfriend, Reo.”_ **

**_“Eh~Really? But Sei-chan couldn’t stop smiling when seeing her.”_ **

**_“I wonder what she’s hiding, it’s hard for me to read her.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“She could’ve stand as a Generation of Miracles, if she’s pursuing basketball.. But she’s too beautiful and delicate-“_ **

**_“Wrong. She’s too fierce, Reo.”_ **

****

****

Weeks passed, Akashi always succumbed whenever you or him retrieved a resemblance thing, which was surprising for you. Unfortunately, people saw him showing clemency towards you who’ve once disobeyed him. Nonetheless, at least, you have freedom, away from people’s attention.

**_“Who does he think he’s? Once toying with me, he’s gone? What an asshole.”_ **

**_“Haha, (F/N)-sama, you’re okay shooting outside like this? The wind won’t disturb you?”_ **

**_“HA-I never miss, no need to worry.”_ **

**_“Alright... Ah-“_ **

****

****

It’s peculiar for you to go shooting amidst opened-space, like in your backyard because nature causes might bring you disadvantage. Nonetheless, you need something to untangle your messy heart, and you decided to do this,

**_“(F/N)-sama...”_ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“There’s a guest who insist to meet you-“_ **

**_“Meet me?”_ **

**_“He threatened to kill our security office if we didn’t let him in.”_ **

**_“....”_ **

**_“Should I call police?”_ **

**_“No need. Don’t you remember we’ve defeated countless yakuzas and mafias who tried to kill me?”_ **

**_“... Right...”_ **

**_“Let him in, I could kill him with a single shot.”_ **

****

****

In your palm, the Glock 19 was tautly curled, you weren’t apprehended or terrified. When your maid brought the guest inside, you pointed your musket towards a familiar red hair, which instantly, roused choler towards you once again.

**_“It’s rude to point out a gun towards someone you know, (F/N).”_ **

**_“I need to keep my guard up, Akashi, you’ll never know what danger lies beneath the world.”_ **

**_“Is it a real gun?”_ **

**_“Yes, it’s a real Glock 19. It can blow your head in an instant if I fire it at you now.”_ **

**_“Will you? And you’ll be a murderer-“_ **

**_“I have underground bunker, I can store your corpse in there and no one’ll know. No police’ll suspect a high schooler student to kill anyone.”_ **

**_“....”_ **

**_“I’m just kidding. State your reason to be here, so I won’t need to kill you in my house.”_ **

****

****

The Glock 19 you held so dear, you put it onto the pocket of your pants before you decided to sit on the metal chair your maid had prepared beforehand. Without any single leer, you latched your eyes onto the spectacle of the backyard, hearing the voice of the wind.

> _**시간이 멈춘 듯해.** _

****

****

****


	5. 𝗧𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗮𝗺𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁.

* * *

**_“𝐼 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑟𝑢𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝘩𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑.  
𝑊𝑖𝑡𝘩𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝐼’𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼’𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑒𝑥𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠.”_ **

**_꧁꧂_ **

The wind was raucous enough that even Akashi’s foot steps weren’t audible enough for you to perceive. Akashi clutched another metal chair, placed it across you, furled a small interstice between you and him, a vicinity still enough to make your legs might get in touch with him.

**_“Say, how did you find my address?”_ **

**_“I have my own source, (F/N).”_ **

**_“And, what business you have here? I thought you said I could do anything I want?”_ **

**_“In school, that’s my promise, and this isn’t school.”_ **

**_“You’re right...”_ **

**_“I’m here to bring an offer.”_ **

**_“What offer?”_ **

**_“Be the Vice President for the Student Council.”_ **

****

****

Retrieved the spoken syllables, you blinked your eyes repetitively before you tilted your head bit. Dither perceptibly tattered onto your countenance, you’ve never joined any school organization since you couldn’t even have time for yourself back then.

**_“Why should I? What’s the advantage?”_ **

**_“You’ll regain fame.”_ **

**_“Just that?”_ **

**_“You’ll have a good reputation, just like you were in Teikou. You’re a famous ballerina, but now, you have nothing.”_ **

**_“I hate being popular, you know, Akashi?”_ **

**_“I know. But, your parents might hear and they’ll grant your wish again.”_ **

**_“... You always bring my parents around?”_ **

**_“That’s a good thing for you, right?”_ **

**_“Damn it. And what if I decline?”_ **

**_“I’ll tell anyone about this side of yours.”_ **

****

****

Your eyes widened abruptly, meanwhile, Akashi with his sober demeanor elevated his body from the chair. A malicious simper tugged by the brims of Akashi’s lips, forecasted your feedback after he uttered the peril.

**_“I’m kidding, (F/N). I’m not a low person who’s going to use people’s weakness to get anything I want.”_ **

**_“You used my parents, that’s my weakness.”_ **

**_“My bad. I have a high expectation for you, (F/N). Considering how brave you’re, being in the second place below me with only little differences, being a Vice President is nothing for you.”_ **

**_“... Huh? Are you just admitting that I’m good?”_ **

**_“Yes, I respect you, (F/N). I knew you still have lots of skills hidden from us.”_ **

**_“... So?”_ **

**_“If you don’t take the spot, if I mean I judge you’re wrong. I’ll take my leave.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“See you in school, (F/N).”_ **

****

****

That offer, almost enraptured you to descend into Akashi’s past, even you couldn’t cease the red hair lad away from your reverie. At school, you prowled around the hallway with your friends, walking side by side.

**_“You seem you didn’t get enough sleep, (F/N)-chan!”_ **

**_“YHA-You’re right, I have lots of things to think...”_ **

**_“About what? Is it a certain someone?”_ **

**_“N-No-! Not about someone-!”_ **

**_“Then about what?”_ **

**_“You see.... Do you know anything about the current Vice-President of School Council?”_ **

**_“Now, I almost forgot about the accident-“_ **

****

****

_Accident_ , perceived the virulent syllables, your body shuddered spontaneously, as if it’s something terrifying. Was you mother’s precautionary something that you should’ve hammered on your life? About Akashi, as if he’s an explosive bomb and ready to bring calamity to anyone who happened to disappoint him.

**_“What accident?”_ **

**_“I heard the vice president is being hospitalized since she pushed herself too hard, considering a load of endless works...”_ **

**_“That severe?”_ **

**_“And the position is vacant currently, Akashi-sama is handling all of the works.”_ **

**_“How many times I told you to stop calling him with –sama?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry...”_ **

**_“But he really did all of the works? Alone? by himself?”_ **

**_“Yes. Even he still has to take care of Inter High.”_ **

**_“Inter High?”_ **

**_“Yes, the tournament for Basketball.”_ **

**_“I see...”_ **

****

****

Soon, Akashi’ll collapse, from what you could epitomized if he’s keep working by himself. And somehow, you found yourself in front of the Student Council Room, repined over your whole life decisions why you’re there. The door suddenly furled open, startled you,

**_“H-Huh?”_ **

**_“Akashi-sama has been waiting for your arrival.”_ **

**_“How did he know?”_ **

**_“He knew everything, don’t you know, (L/N)-san?”_ **

**_“... I almost forgot we’re talking about Akashi.”_ **

****

****

Once you stepped in, the boy who you assumed another Student Council member, closed the door. You scooted closer towards Akashi who’s currently immersed with his works on his table, which a queer spectacle to see him so calm and taciturn.

**_“....”_ **

**_“Are you going to continue staring at me, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“H-Huh? W-Who’s staring at you?!”_ **

**_“You.”_ **

**_“I-I didn’t-“_ **

**_“How cute.”_ **

**_“W-WHA?!”_ **

**_“Anyway, why are you here?”_ **

**_“I-I’ll be the vice president!”_ **

****

****

Your busy days came from the day when you proclaimed that you’re going to take the spot, you never thought that you’ll be showered with works, but you did, that’s why you avoided it at all cost. Despite your suffering, you never forget to leer towards Akashi’s desk, more works incoming and he didn’t even bulge or stress because of them,

**_“... So much for being the best....”_ **

****

****

A lot of times, you couldn’t return home just like usual, you’re compelled to stay more late to finish all of the paper works, and Akashi wasn’t around since he has another pragmatic that he needed to take care of, his basketball team and his matches, despite him saying that he’ll win, no matter what happens since it’s him.

**_“Excuse me, is Akashi-sama around?”_ **

**_“He won’t be here today, Secretary, he has basketball practice.”_ **

**_“Oh, really? But, I need his signature-“_ **

**_“Just give them to me, I’ll take care of them. He had handed me his works as well.”_ **

**_“Are you sure, (L/N)-san? The deadline is today-“_ **

**_“I’m fine.”_ **

****

****

A flimsy smile tugged by the brims of your lips, to convince the secretary to hand the papers and he helplessly afforded it to you. Piles of works, once again, perturbed your day, and somehow you’re getting used by it. You kept working until you feel sleepy, out of sudden,

**_“... Where’s him when we need him? That bastard...”_ **

****

****

And without you noticed, you fell onto sleep, despite the sturdy table which might rough and cold for you to nestle your head into. Few hours later, little you knew, Akashi had finished his basketball practice and visited the room, only found you snored peacefully and inaudibly, made him imperceptibly, roused a halycon smile onto his visage,

**_“You said you hate working too much.”_ **

****

****

Drawled Akashi whilst caressed your hair tenderly, didn’t want to awake you, he even left an isotonic drink beside your sleeping figure with a little note piqued onto the bottle. He taciturnly finished the unfinished works before left you, alone once again, with everything finished. Not so long after that, a teacher perceived the light on Student Council’s room still on, thus, he went in and found you sleeping. Swiftly, he came towards you and shook your body to wake you up,

**_“(L/N), wake up.”_ **

**_“H-Huh?”_ **

**_“It’s already dark outside.”_ **

**_“O-Oh, S-Sensei! You scared me! Sorry, I-uh-Can’t I stay?”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“I need to finish some works...”_ **

**_“Aren’t they already?”_ **

****

****

Queried the teacher whilst spared a leer towards your works, unconsciously, made you did the same. You’re very staggered when you perceived that all of the works are done, and bewildered you at the same time.

**_“But I wasn’t the one who finished them-“_ **

**_“Isn’t it Akashi’s writing?”_ **

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“I’m his homeroom teacher so I know his writing, it belongs to him.”_ **

**_“How did he...?”_ **

**_“Anyway, (L/N), the gate’ll be closed soon so I hope you’ll tidy up your things and return back to home.”_ **

**_“I’ll, Sensei. I’m sorry to cause you any trouble.”_ **

**_“Not a problem.”_ **

****

****

You blithely emitted a long breath out of your mouth. Relieved? No. Baffled? Yes. You seized in all of your belongings on the desk and finally, endowed the isotonic drink that has been lying on there. Swiftly, you yanked it with your palm and read the sticky note which plaqued to it: **_Don’t forget to drink this, (F/N). Since you’ve been working hard today, you’re free for tomorrow. From A.S._** The real dybbuk really did that,

**_“Oh gosh, did he really-?!”_ **

****

****

****

Without further ado, you swiftly returned back to home, thanks to God it wasn’t that late and you can still reach your home safely without any harm done. At the night, a clinquant idea suddenly popped inside your mind, and you found yourself calling your best friend back then from Teikou.

**_“(F/N)CCHIIIII! YOU FINALLY CALL ME-“_ **

**_“Please don’t shout, Ryou-kun, my ears’ll bleed..”_ **

**_“Hehe~ I just missed you so much!”_ **

**_“Okay okay...”_ **

**_“You didn’t want to meet me? Or at least, watch me playing basketball?”_ **

**_“Huh? I’m not interested...”_ **

**_“Well.... We’re kinda lose as well, so... Ah, you’re in Rakuzan right, (F/N)-cchi?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Akashicchi is there...”_ **

**_“Right.. Ryou-kun, what do you know about him?”_ **

****

****

Quietude suddenly deluged both you and Kise for 5 minutes straight, as if either both of you are going to talk about something which is life-threatening. You’re appraised that Kise wasn’t close with him, nor even he toldtale you about him a lot.

**_“You needn’t to tell me anything, Ryou-kun-“_ **

**_“No no, (F/N)cchi! Well, he’s just-I can’t describe him...”_ **

**_“Is he really that tyrannic?”_ **

**_“He-Akashicchi used to be so kind and considerate back then, I can say he’s the most famous boy on Teikou back then.”_ **

**_“I don’t know him..”_ **

**_“SSH (F/N)cchi! He helps everyone a lot but... we changed... all of us..”_ **

**_“We?”_ **

**_“Generation of Miracles... He became-more stressed and suddenly, he became intimidating, strict, and all he wants is winning. Just that ssu...”_ **

**_“So he changed in a sudden?”_ **

**_“Yes, ssu... What’s wrong? Why are you suddenly asking about Akashicchi?”_ **

**_“I kind of-you know-working together with him and he suddenly acts nice to me..”_ **

****

****

Another reticence streaked between both you and Kise. Nevertheless, this time, Kise out of sudden, bursted into laughter and made your cheeks flustered in abashment,

**_“R-Ryou-kun! S-Stop laughing!”_ **

**_“HAHAHA-I-I can’t, ssu-I-It’s so funny~!”_ **

**_“What’s funny?!”_ **

**_“Akashicchi used to be kind towards every girls but after he changed, not anymore... So, maybe ssu...”_ **

**_“Maybe?”_ **

**_“.... Maybe he really respects you, ssu?”_ **

**_“Huh, maybe...”_ **

**_“No need to worry, (F/N)cchi! Akashicchi is scary, but he still care about our well-being~”_ **

**_“... Alright... Thanks, Ryou-kun..”_ **

**_“Let’s meet up during holiday or term break, okay ssu~?”_ **

**_“Okay.. Just text me like usual.”_ **

****

****

Once you’ve disconnected the call, you abruptly facepalmed after heard Kise’s elucidation about Akashi. It’s indeed eccentric for you to fantasize of Akashi being sweet and kind, considering his actions towards you. First, sending bouquet of roses and seconds, sneaking a drink to you, it’s not something he’d do without any ulterior motive behind it. And your night, again, charcoaled within you thinking about the certain red hair boy named Akashi Seijuurou.

****

****

> _**내 가슴을 더 떨리게 못 한다면.** _


	6. 𝐀𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐲.

_**** _

* * *

_**“𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵.  
𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘦’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦.”** _

_** ꧁꧂ ** _

A day after that, you-still muddled within yesterday’s fluke, and you decided to throw away your dignity and pride. In the lunch break, you decided to pay a visit towards Akashi’s class. He’s at class 1-A, the grander class only for prodigies. Somehow, past memories reminisced through your reveries.

**_“Why? You’re suitable at class 1-A.”_ **

**_“I just-dislike being in a class full of enthusiastic students like them.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“I hate the feeling of everyday fighting for being the number one..”_ **

**_“But you’re unbeatable, (L/N).”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, Sensei. I just want to live like a normal student.”_ **

****

****

A portentous countenance roused onto your visage, indeed, now, you’re notable amidst the Rakuzan High and somehow, it infuriated you a lot. However, you obliterated your negative thoughts away from your reverie, as you found yourself in front of Akashi’s class. You peeked through the door, and a boy suddenly approached you,

**_“May I help you?”_ **

**_“Oh-Uh, is Akashi inside? I need to talk with him.”_ **

**_“Please wait for a minute, (L/N)-san.”_ **

****

****

You quirked up one of your eyebrows, in an ephemeral, the boy ceased away from your visage. Meanwhile, the boy, who’s later known as the class president came towards Akashi who industriously sitting on his seat.

**_“Akashi-san.”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“There’s (L/N)-san out there, calling for you outside.”_ **

**_“Ah so she’s here.”_ **

**_“Should I escort her to here?”_ **

**_“No. I’ll come to her.”_ **

**_“Eh?”_ **

****

****

With that, Akashi elevated his body from the chair and came towards you who’ve been waiting for you. You’re quite startled when he came closer towards you, almost bumped into your smaller figure as well. Not just limited to you, the spectacle of Akashi approaching people instead of he enacted people to impend themselves towards him was a stupendous pageant for everyone, all of them are over confounded by it.

**_“(F/N).”_ **

**_“A-Ah, Akashi! You surprised me.”_ **

**_“Do you need anything?”_ **

**_“Uh, are you sure you don’t need me for today?”_ **

**_“I’ve told you, you’re free for today.”_ **

**_“Are you sure about that? You’ve been handling all of the works by yourself-“_ **

**_“Are, are you worried about me, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“N-No-I-I’m not! What? No! If you get sick and overwhelmed, I’ll be the one who’s loaded with works too...”_ **

**_“At ease, (F/N). I still have the others to work with.”_ **

**_“Alright then....”_ **

**_“It’s better for you to take care of your personal works, right?”_ **

**_“.... R-Right, I-I’ll go! Bye!”_ **

****

****

You swiftly scuttled to leave Akashi’s class, with cheeks quite heated after the sudden abashment you’ve ventured afterwards. However, after that, your relationship with Akashi became dull because you both swamped within your own works. Even right before the term’s holiday, you’re busy with school festival,

**_“That’s all for today, I hope our school festival gone well.”_ **

**_“Thank you, President!”_ **

**_“I’m going to InterHigh cup, so I mightn’t be around. I’m lending all of the authorities to (F/N), she’s the President until I come back.”_ **

**_“You aren’t gonna participate, President?”_ **

**_“I’m afraid I can’t make it until the night. But, I’ll try my best to come back once everything’s done.”_ **

**_“Ah, we wish you the best.”_ **

****

****

You spared a glance towards Akashi, as you can see, he’s snowed with signing every documents left and once he’s done, he scuttled to leave the meeting room, without turning his back. A smidge of affliction somehow throbbed your heart, but you shook your head away before enfulged yourself with works. Since you’re the one in charge, you sauntered around the school, making sure everything is perfect and good like what everyone had planned beforehand. Meanwhile walking, you overheard girls’s colloquy,

**_“Do you know the legend? They said, if we can watch the fireworks later on the night on the science lab, our soulmate’ll come and bond to us together!”_ **

**_“Hah? Are you stupid to believe such things?”_ **

**_“But, that’s real-“_ **

**_“No way, I didn’t even see any records or reports about that. Stop believing in silly things!”_ **

****

****

And you got enraptured within the rumours, which is ludicrous for you to be able to believe in frivolous thing. But once again, you’re just a first year student, who wouldn’t fall for that? But again, with whom? You shrugged it off, and continued doing everything, until the school festival is almost over.

**_“Thank you for your hard work, everyone.”_ **

**_“Thank you too, (L/N)-san! Let us tidy up everything, you’ve been working hard for today.”_ **

**_“Right..”_ **

**_“You can watch the concert outside!”_ **

**_“Ah, well, I have other place I want to go...”_ **

**_“Alright!”_ **

**_“Call me if you need a hand.”_ **

**_“Sure!”_ **

****

****

With that, you sundered yourself from the others, sauntering around the school without terminus until you found the science lab, an empty and cozy room at the moment and spent the rest of the night in there. The windows of the science lab were vast, the lamps are turned off, made it even more contented for you.

**_“Soulmate, huh?”_ **

****

****

Drawled you underneath your breath, you weren’t cognizant that your phone’s battery was drained and its turned off, you couldn’t receive any notifications from anyone. But the loneliness, somehow, keeping you safe. Quietus, despite you can still perceive loud shrieks from the outside, signalling how the fireworks’ll come.

**_“10! 9! 8! 7!”_ **

****

****

Were you actually waiting for someone? No. Desultory from you didn’t want to be beguiled with faux hope, your eyes widened in shock when someone suddenly barged in to the science lab. Someone so proverbial, or perhaps, you’re cynically longing for? He’s even exhausted after running too much,

**_“... Akashi?”_ **

**_“Found you, (F/N).”_ **

**_“W-What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t gonna make it!”_ **

**_“I finished earlier.”_ **

****

****

You scurried to approach him, luckily, you bring a handkerchief and somehow, found yourself wiping those translucent sweats out from his face. You didn’t mind about the proximity, or the allusive gaze that Akashi threw when you wiped his sweats. A loud yowl finally droned beneath the school, both you and Akashi darted your attention towards the spectacle outside and gnawed the fireworks.

**_“....”_ **

**_“It’s beautiful...”_ **

**_“You’re right, (F/N). Thank you.”_ **

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“Thank you for everything.”_ **

**_“... If you say so... Do you know about the rumour?”_ **

**_“Rumour? What rumour?”_ **

**_“U-Uh, nothing! Let’s just head out, they might be looking for us, Akashi!”_ **

****

****

You shrouded your face which was dampened within roseate patterns, at least, Akashi wasn’t omniscient about the doltish rumours. Both you and Akashi left the science lab, passed through crammed hallway, and Akashi prosperously didn’t inspect any further about your scruple. For a recompense not chaperoned you for the entire day, he cohered you until all of the antisepsis done, even he called his team to help both you and him.

**_“We’re looking for you, Sei-chan! We’re confused on how you seem to be in rush, now we know why..”_ **

**_“Did he really...?”_ **

**_“Yes, (L/N)-chan. He said he needs to take care of something very important-“_ **

**_“-By the way, Mibuchi-senpai, I believe you guys win today.”_ **

**_“Yes! We’re the first place, obviously~”_ **

**_“Congratulations! I know you guys are the best!”_ **

**_“We should hang out together, (L/N)-chan! Our Hayama and Nebuya’d love to know you more!”_ **

****

****

That night, it’s the inception of you to venture what Akashi endured everyday, aroused from his basketball teammates, who immensely hovered with your time, and fathomed his real persona inside or outside. And you-somehow, fell deeper into whatever fate had planned towards your life.

****

****

****

****

> **_널 데려갈게 완전히 새로운 세상에._ **

****


	7. 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐞𝐞.

_**** _

* * *

_**“𝐵𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑜𝑟 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚, 𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑜𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝘩𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑡.  
𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟’𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛 𝑗𝑢𝑑𝑔𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠, 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑛’𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑒𝑡 𝑜𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑡.”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

Term break finally descended onto your days, finally, a tentative vacation for you from aloof of works that are vestigial for your well-being, and away from the burgundy hair lad, Akashi, at least, you’re able to maintain your lunacy. You’re pressured to be a pliant and elegant in front of him, said you have a reputation to be kept, which always cozened your strength and power once you arrived in home. Today, you had an appointment with Kise, your old best-friend, since he has a modelling work in Kyoto,

**_“S-Sorry, I-I was late, (F/N)cchi~! The photoshoots took longer than we’ve expected!”_ **

**_“You’re late as always, Ryou-kun.”_ **

**_“I-I’m sorry, (F/N)cchi!!!”_ **

**_“Since you’re late, today is your treat!”_ **

**_“EHHHH? I’m broke ssu~”_ **

****

****

Kise, like usual, childishly screeched due to his own mistake and how you compelled him to pay for your orders in that prestigious restaurant. The foods weren’t expensive, but quite pricey enough desultory from their delicious tastes. You bursted into laughter seeing the cool, and handsome Kise Ryouta everyone recognized, broke his own machine and became clumsy.

**_“I’m just kidding, Ryou-kun.”_ **

**_“(F/N)CCHI! It’s not even funny!”_ **

**_“I didn’t intend to make any jokes, Ryou-kun.”_ **

**_“So mean ssu! But that’s okay, today’s my treat since I’m a gentleman.”_ **

**_“Wow, what a surprise~!”_ **

****

****

Like a common best-friends, you and Kise became a toldtale of your own your voyages in your half life of being a High Schooler students, exchanging every stories you’ve endured in each schools. Kise, being a nosy, always queried about Rakuzan since he’s well knowdgeable that it’s the most notorious school in Kyoto, also in Japan. And Kise’s stories immensely oriented around basketball, which didn’t bewilder you. Amidst it, Kise suddenly queried something astounded you,

**_“So, how’s your relationship with Akashicchi? You’re dating him?”_ **

**_“PUFT-W-What? Of course not, Ryou-kun! Are-you-dumb?”_ **

**_“Huh? You always talked about him back then ssu! I thought you have a crush on him!”_ **

**_“... I talked about him didn’t mean I like him, Ryou-kun.”_ **

**_“That’s a shame!”_ **

****

****

You grudgingly rolled your eyes, darted your (E/C) orbs away from Kise for an ephemeral, it’s correct your opinion about him has amended, you’d claim that he wasn’t as malicious as the rumours. However, you never imagined a picture of you dating him,

**_“So, you’re working with Akashicchi together?”_ **

**_“Yes. I’m the Vice President, and he’s the President.”_ **

**_“And he has been kind and taking a good care of you, I assume, ssu?”_ **

**_“Yes... It’s weird, right?”_ **

**_“Like what I’ve told you ssu, before Akashicchi lost to Murasakibaracchi, he used to be kind and care so much about us...”_ **

**_“And after that, he changed?”_ **

**_“Yes. He grew colder and did everything for the sake of victory, we can do anything we can ssu...”_ **

**_“I see...”_ **

**_“But usually, if a boy is kind towards girl in a sudden, it means he likes you, (F/N)cchi~”_ **

**_“N-No way-!”_ **

****

****

Akashi likes you? No way, right? You’ve once hammered that motive on your reverie, nonetheless, your first encounter with him wasn’t something cliche like in Netflix or movies, meanwhile you caught his hatred or anger on his eyes towards you, as if he was humiliated because your outburst back then.

**_“You’ve watched too much dramas, Ryou-kun.”_ **

**_“WHA?! So mean, ssu!”_ **

**_“We’re not going to be a thing, Ryou-kun. We’re an opposite, surely.”_ **

**_“Opposite attracts, (F/N)cchi!”_ **

**_“No no!”_ **

**_“Okay okay, we’re done, right? Let’s go ssu!”_ **

**_“Let’s go before I have the chance to smack you.”_ **

****

****

Kise pouted instantly, meanwhile a pompous smile tugged by your lips, feeling victorous to tame him like usual, how you missed the good old days, when you could tell him everything and lost your insanity with him. You chaperoned him to the station, since he’s going back to Tokyo with train,

**_“See you, (F/N)cchi~”_ **

**_“Text me once you’re home, Ryou-kun.”_ **

**_“Okay okay ssu! You’re too worried of me.”_ **

**_“I don’t want to responsible to the disappearance of new rookie model-“_ **

**_“Okay okay ssu! Good luck with Akashicchi, I’m waiting for good news!”_ **

**_“W-Wha! You’re crazy-!”_ **

**_“Bye, (F/N)cchi!”_ **

****

****

Kise waved his hand dismissively towards you before entered the train and left you alone there, watching the train leaving in solemn. Thence, you headed back towards your house, you aimed to ride any bus. Meanwhile you’re walking, some boys bumped into you roughly, that you almost your own balance,

**_“Ugh-“_ **

**_“Hey, watch where you’re going, girl.”_ **

**_“I should be the one who said that, you guys bumped into me.”_ **

**_“Huh? How brave you’re, huh?”_ **

**_“It’s your fault, apologize.”_ **

**_“You seem don’t understand the situation here, girl.”_ **

****

****

They cornered you, they’re far away taller than you, and their countenance weren’t lubricated within something that migh terrify you, instead, you wanted to laugh seeing their effort to make you feel intimidated or scared.

**_“You see, he’s a regular in his basketball team. He’s the strongest in here, you’ll face your consequences.”_ **

**_“... Pft, it tickles me when you said he’s the strongest..”_ **

**_“Huh? This girl!”_ **

****

****

Those boys ready to slapped you right at the moment, and you’re ready to block that and bring them down. However, you weren’t aware that someone had witnessed the accident and saved you in the right time,

**_“Stay away from her.”_ **

**_“Pft-So she has a knight in a shining armor? But are you sure, he’s so short?”_ **

**_“I warn you, if you dare to lay any hand to her, I’ll kill you.”_ **

**_“Who the-“_ **

****

****

They were too engrossed within their threat, but slowly, they scrutinized who they’re facing with and swiftly, gulped and scurried away from you and your saviour.

**_“...”_ **

**_“Are you okay, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“I’m fine. You needn’t to save me, I can take care of them.”_ **

**_“How?”_ **

**_“You must know that I master lots of martial arts, facing helpless boys like them only take few seconds for me.”_ **

**_“I know, (F/N), but you’re a girl.”_ **

**_“.... W-What did you say?”_ **

**_“C’mon, I’ll take you home.”_ **

**_“Akashi-“_ **

**_“I insist.”_ **

****

****

Those syllables indeed made your cheeks heated, seeing how Akashi also saw you as a girl, even bewildered you why he was acting kind towards you, even being responsible towards your well-being. He squired you safely to your home, amidst the trip,

**_“What are you doing around here, (F/N)? It’s peculiar for you to stick around the city.”_ **

**_“I was meeting my old friend, Akashi.”_ **

**_“Let me guess, Ryouta?”_ **

**_“How did you know?”_ **

**_“Ryouta always bring you to any topic.”_ **

**_“That’s unfair-So you’ve known me.”_ **

**_“You’re already popular around Teikou, there’s no one who don’t know who you’re.”_ **

**_“I figured...”_ **

****

****

A dapple of resentment shrouded inside your heart, what if you’ve encountered Akashi since back then, would you know him when he’s less malignant than he’s now? Unfortunately, you’ve arrived in front of your home,

**_“I guess, thank you for sending me back home.”_ **

**_“You’re very welcome, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Don’t you want to come in first? perhaps, a tea?”_ **

**_“I should reject your offer for you now, (F/N). I have an incoming meeting 10 minutes from now.”_ **

**_“WHA-You should’ve just escorted me to the bus stop instead.”_ **

**_“That’s okay, (F/N). Your safety is priority, the meeting can wait. See you at school.”_ **

****

****

With spoken deceitful syllables, Akashi left you alone in front of your house, with cheeks were tinted with translucent reddish hues, wild imagination droned beneath your reverie, without even Akashi took responsibility about them.

****

****

****

****

****

> _**그댈 보면 마음이 아프네요.** _


	8. 𝐄𝐮𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚.

* * *

_**“𝖫𝗈𝗌𝗍 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋, 𝖨’𝗆 𝗅𝖺𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖽𝗈𝗐𝗇 𝗆𝗒 𝖻𝗎𝗋𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗌, 𝖾𝗇𝗃𝗈𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖺𝗋𝗄𝗇𝖾𝗌𝗌.  
𝖳𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾’𝗌 𝗇𝗈 𝗅𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗈𝗍 𝗆𝖾 𝖺𝗌 𝗂𝖿 𝗂𝗍’𝗌 𝗄𝗂𝗅𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖾.”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

There’s something shrouded beneath between you and Akashi, a platonic feeling towards each others? How Akashi never darted his attention towards you whenever you’re around or how he repetitively inquired about your condition or utter a lot of mockery whenever you’re stuck on something. And, having the Emperor’s attention fixated was somehow overwhelming, but you didn’t hate it. One day, you stayed in school later, to finish student council works, and knowing that Akashi’d probably have practices as well, you scurried to the basketball court and was staggered to found the seniors fell on their knees with Akashi still standing erectly,

  
_**“Akashi-Huh-“**_

  
_**“Oh, (F/N). How many time I have told you to not staying too late to finish your works?”**_

  
_**“You know, I hate leaving them unfinished so....”**_

  
_**“I get it. Once the Winter Cup is done, I’ll repay you.”**_

  
_**“Hey-It’s okay, uh-what have you done?”**_

  
_**“Me? I practiced against them and they lost. Wait for us for** _ _**a while outside, (F/N).”** _

  
With that, you grudgingly retreated yourself from the court and waited outside just like what Akashi’s dictum you to did so. Unearthed the eerie spectacle, left you pondered, how strong and horrendous Akashi Seijuurou was? A beast, not just real life, but basketball court? Perhaps, you haven’t really known everything about him. Few minutes passed, Akashi alongside with the Senior went out with their uniforms back, 

  
_**“Good work, everyone. I know you always practice hard but never until this late...”**_

  
_**“Well well, (F/N)-chan, tomorrow’ll be a big day!”**_

  
_**“Big day? Since tomorrow’ll be the final match?”**_

  
_**“Yes! And we’re facing Seirin High, you know that?”**_

  
_**“I once heard that, but I heard it’s good for baseball?”**_

  
_**“But they have two strong rookies, one of them is the phantom sixth man..”**_

  
_**“I see... I can see tomorrow’ll be an interesting match then.”**_

  
_**“See? You understood!”** _

  
The Phantom Sixth Man, what a notorious name you perceived, you’ve once heard the story about Teikou’s ghost who happened to be a part of A-Team in Basketball players. Before you entered your car, Akashi trailed behind you, which bewildered you, 

  
_**“Huh? Akashi?”**_

  
_**“We’ll win for sure, (F/N).”**_

  
_**“I know, you’re Akashi Seijuurou, at all.”**_

  
_**“But can I ask you for a lucky charm?”**_

  
_**“Lucky charm? What do-“** _

  
Your syllables halted when Akashi swiftly seized your palm and lent a warmth kiss atop your palm, made your cheeks flustered in an ephemeral. How astute of Akashi Seijuurou to play with your feeling and your heart, scrunched apart your cold demeanor in an ephemeral and his delicate affection would affect you for days, 

  
_**“Did you do that in purpose, Akashi?”**_

  
_**“I’m not. That’s a real lucky charm, I kept contact with my ex-teammates, saying that tomorrow’s lucky charm is I should kiss the closest person to me.”**_

  
_**“... And you believe in that?”**_

  
_**“Sometimes, yes.”**_

  
_**“... I’m going... Good luck for your match tomorrow.”**_

  
_**“Yes, I really appreciate that, (F/N). Thank you.”** _

  
You abruptly entered your car and headed back towards your house, nothing extragavant occured amidst the night. Due to exhaustion you’ve endured from working for hours, somehow, you nestled in a deep sleep until you didn’t even wake up. However, your phone’s ringtone was loud enough to wake you up from your slumber, that you sluggishly accepted the incoming call,

  
_**“.....”**_

  
_**“(F/N)cchi!”**_

  
_**“... What, Ryou-kun? You disturbed my sleep-It’s still early!”**_

  
_**“EARLY SSU?! It’s already afternoon!”**_

  
_**“... Hah? What’re you talking about? So I slept over for almost a day?”**_

  
_**“Yes ssu! Don’t you want to watch Akashicchi’s match?”**_

  
_**“... Why? He’ll win, right?”**_

  
_**“Well... Yes, ssu?”**_

  
_**“You seem unsure, Ryou-kun.”**_

  
_**“Rakuzan has Akashicchi, the possibility of winning is bigger than..”**_

  
_**“Then it’ll be pointless-“**_

  
_**“But Seirin has Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi!”** _

  
Kuroko was a proverbial name for you, but Kagami was a queer name for you. You’re not knowledgeable when it comes to basketball, if Kise had sewed the suffix of –cchi, he’s a big problem. You rapidly sat on your bed, still curled inside your blanket,

  
_**“So, with them, you’re unsure about the winner?”**_

  
_**“Yes ssu... Anyway, you should come quickly to here!”**_

  
_**“What-Where is it?”**_

  
_**“Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium ssu!”**_

  
_**“What-You expect me to arrive there in time, are you crazy?”**_

  
_**“It’s not starting yet ssu!”**_

  
_**“Do you think I have a helicopter that I can easily call and fetch me from my house and drop me there?”**_

  
_**“.... Don’t you have one ssu?”**_

  
_**“.... Wait for a minute...”** _

  
Helicopter or private jet? They belonged to your parents in Tokyo, although, you skid into laconism to whether you’d really borrow one of them. You shook your head repetitively before ceased away that crazy idea, 

  
_**“I DON’T HAVE ONE!”**_

  
_**“Please don’t scream, (F/N)cchi! You hurt my ears!”**_

  
_**“Just tell me-The chance of Rakuzan is losing towards Seirin?”**_

  
_**“Perhaps bigger than 2% ssu...”**_

  
_**“Expect me there soon, Ryou-kun..”**_

  
_**“On it ssu!”** _

  
You ended the phone call and scurried to find the fastest way to reach Tokyo. Meanwhile, Kise didn’t forget to send the address towards you before he fished in his phone onto his bag. His seniors bewildered to perceive Kise happily calling a girl, 

  
_**“Who’s that?”**_

  
_**“Eh? My friend ssu!”**_

  
_**“I thought it’s your girlfriend.”**_

  
_**“Eh? She’s almost, ssu...”**_

  
_**“Almost?”**_

  
_**“Sadly ssu, she’s more interested with dangerous monster that might hurt her ssu..”**_

  
_**“Monster?”**_

  
_**“That monster is in Rakuzan, Kasamatsu-senpai! I’m sure you know who..”**_

  
_**“Akashi?”**_

  
_**“But anyway-(F/N)cchi is very beautiful and interesting! I’ve never met a girl like her-“**_

  
_**“Shut up-You sound shameless, Kise!”**_

  
_**“Huh? I’m just promoting my friend ssu!”**_

  
_**“SHUT UP!”** _

  
Time trickled abruptly, fortunately, you arrived when the match between Rakuzan and Seirin on halfway time of the whole match. Meanwhile you’re prowling around the Gymnasium, you could always hear ‘ _What’s she doing here?’_ ‘ _Wow, it’s the real girl I could see here’ or ‘What’re you doing, ballerina?_ ’ And somehow, you shrugged it off and fixated on finding your yellow best friend who happened to witness the match standing, 

  
_**“Ryou-kun-!”**_

  
_**“(F/N)cchi!!!!!!!”**_

  
_**“Stop right there-You’re sweating, don’t ever think to hug me.”**_

  
_**“... Okay ssu...”**_

  
_**“How’s it?”**_

  
_**“Well-I’ll say the differences for scores are big, but Kurokocchi is leading the flow of the match with Kagamicchi.”**_

  
_**“The Light and Shadow?”**_

  
_**“Yes ssu! I expect you know one or two things about basketball, (F/N)cchi!”**_

  
_**“Shut up, Ryou-kun. I once a forte and almost joined the girl team.”** _

  
You stood beside Kise, and latched your (E/C) orbs towards the ongoing match, you swiftly perceived the crimson haired boy in an ephemeral. However, what enraptured more was the opponent sides, Seirin High School, a tall red hair boy alongside with his shadow, Kuroko never changed from the last time you encountered him. 

  
_**“.... (F/N)cchi?”**_

  
_**“He’ll lose.”**_

  
_**“Huh?”**_

  
_**“Akashi’ll lose, even I could see from the player’s passion. Akashi only acts based on his need to win, but Seirin’s light was growing even brigther despite their-“** _

_**“** _ _**What’s wrong, (F/N)cchi?”** _

  
Your eyes widened upon perceived a peculiar spectacle coming from Rakuzan’s bench, a skirmish between Akashi and his team-mates. Nonetheless, when he descended back to the scene, Akashi amended into-someone you didn’t acknowledge. A different aura emerged from Akashi, softer, delicate, but spooky in his own way. Despite the predicament, Seirin at the end won from Rakuzan, 

  
_**“.... Who’s that?”**_

  
_**“Who ssu? It’s Akashicchi.”**_

  
_**“... I don’t know this part of him.”** _

  
Kise was left baffled within your spoken syllables, but a smidge of abhorrence roused beneath your heart. You weren’t cognizant that was the time that everything would change, just in a flicker, how the fate works still never been thought by you.

> _**홀린 듯 천천히 가라앉아.** _


	9. 𝐐𝐮𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐮𝐧𝐜.

* * *

**_“𝖨’𝗏𝖾 𝗀𝗈𝗍 𝖺 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝖾, 𝖨 𝗎𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋. 𝖨𝗍 𝗆𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝖻𝖾 𝗇𝗂𝖼𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎’𝗋𝖾 𝖺 𝗅𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍.  
𝖠𝗅𝗅 𝖨 𝖽𝗈 𝗂𝗌 𝗋𝖾𝖼𝖾𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖺𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎’𝗋𝖾, 𝗎𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗅 𝗉𝗋𝗈𝗌𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗂𝗍𝗒’𝗌 𝖿𝖺𝗅𝗅𝖾𝗇.”_ **

**_꧁꧂_ **

Your common sentiment throttled you to not perform any imprudent actions, however, your body moved by its own, stifled your feet to saunter around Gymnasium to search for Rakuzan’s locker room. You ignored those queer gazes from everyone who’s bewildered about a dazzling girl scurried around the hallway. All you wanted is to meet Akashi, nothing more. 

  
_**“AKASHI SEIJUUROU-“** _

  
You screeched his name out loudly, when you arrived in front of the room, and luckily, the door was furled open. All of Rakuzan’s basketball team members were startled by your sudden loud voice, they’re ready to heading off. Well except one, and he retrieved your entity for a fleeted,

  
_**“You can leave me, everyone. I’ll be going with (L/N).”** _

  
_**“You sure, Sei-chan?”** _

  
_**“I have some unfinished business with her, Mibuchi-senpai.”** _

  
_**“Alright~ See you~”** _

  
The others thus deliberately left the room, as if staying longer could slaughter them. The Akashi Seijuurou who always held his mandible up, with his cold burgundy orbs googled acute, as if stare could crucify other people, now, laced his orbs towards the grounds. You dubiously took a seat beside him, still maintain proper vicinity between you and him.

  
_**“Akashi-“** _

  
_**“I apologize for everything what I’ve done, (L/N).”** _

  
_**“O-Oi, it confused me, now you apologize?”** _

  
_**“It’s true, (L/N). I’ve just returned.”** _

  
_**“Really-I don’t really care, Akashi. What’s done in past remained in the past, I’ve been here and I’m not regretting anything.”** _

  
_**“Even you hate working too much on papers?”** _

  
_**“Yeah yeah, I’m used by it so no problem.”** _

  
A nonchalant snort emitted from Akashi, despite him being still frozed towards the floor. Several seconds of quietude lingered before he slowly, elevated his chin up and gnawed onto you innocently yet sadly,

_**“I’ve shown you my pathetic side of me, (L/N). You can throw me with anything.”** _

  
_**“Anything? You sure?”** _

  
_**“I’m sure.”** _

  
_**“Why do you sound like a pathetic old man who can’t even search foods for yourself to eat? And you look like a stray dogs without owner-“** _

  
_**“-I’m sorry, (L/N), your words are too-“** _

  
_**“Sharp? Hurt your heart?”** _

  
_**“I’m not in the right mental state to receive it, honestly.”** _

  
_**“You asked for it**_.”

  
You exhaled a long exasperated breath seeing how depressed Akashi after just losing once. Mayhaps, no one ever perceived this side of him and you’re the only one who has the opportunity to witness it directly. 

  
_**“... I never knew that losing could be this painful, (L/N). It’s hard to breathe-as if I was suffocated.. It has been long since the last time, I felt this...”** _

  
_**“Your first loss?”** _

  
_**“Yes..”** _

  
_**“You sounded like you lost like this and you’ll lose everything, Akashi?”** _

  
_**“Won’t I, (L/N)?”** _

  
_**“Are we really?”** _

  
_**“Yes.”** _

  
_**“No shit sherlock, Akashi. Even if you lost, no one would leave you, no one. Even if you did bad things to them, they still trusted you, they put their faith on you. They wouldn’t leave you.”** _

  
_**“Even you?”** _

  
_**“Yes.”** _

  
_**“You promise?”** _

  
_**“I promise, Akashi. Why did I sound talk with a kid?”** _

  
You leered towards the crimson haired boy, you recognized that his burden was slowly streaked away from his shoulder, as if he’s almost reached a ray of light in front of him. Yet, you felt like-you’re so far away from him.

  
_**“Cheer up, Akashi. Say, you’re still breathing and you can still walk for now, right?”** _

  
_**“I can.”** _

  
_**“Losing doesn’t mean losing everything. In fact, you’re able to get something you never got from winning.”** _

  
_**“What is it?”** _

  
_**“You finally figure the real meaning of winning, right? You will no longer play because you know you’ll win, but you’ll play with how you win. It’s kind of confusing-but at least, now, you’ll know what it takes to properly win.”** _

  
_**“But it hurts-“** _

  
_**“That pain-What doesn’t kill you make you stronger, Akashi. That pain will make you stronger and it’s a lesson for you to evolve, to grow stronger.”** _

  
_**“...”** _

  
_**“C’mon, Akashi, it’s not the end of the world. I know you can fight your way outside from this misery.”** _

  
A flimsy smile somehow found its way to roused beneath Akashi’s countenance, and he’s awake from his apprehension, if you must stamp. At least, he’s feeling better than before, and he’s ready to face the others.

  
**_“(L/N).”_ **

  
**_“Yes?”_ **

  
**_“You can do anything to me after I did this something. Feel free to kick me, punch me, or do anything to me after this.”_ **

  
**_“What do you mean-“_ **

  
Your syllables were halted when you felt your right arm was compelled towards Akashi’s direction, your body pushed through his chest, your head bumped into Akashi’s sturdy chest, and he cradled you gently, inside his embrace. Your breath was hitched, your heart was starting to beat faster, and your mind went blank, you couldn’t think straight. All you knew that you let your left arm circled through his neck, and you felt your shoulder slowly dampened by tears. For straight 10 minutes, Akashi grudgingly letting you go,

  
_**“You’re feeling better now, Akashi?”** _

  
_**“Yes. Thank you, (L/N)...”** _

  
_**“It’s still weird if you call me with (L/N), but just call me with (F/N).”** _

  
_**“Alright, (F/N)...”** _

  
_**“C’mon, let’s forget about everything and I’ll treat you foods for today!”** _

  
_**“Huh?”** _

  
_**“Let’s go!”** _

  
That night, you surpressed your indulgence with Akashi Seijuurou, tried to forgot any pragmatic that ever descended upon both of your life. It’s just a dinner, full of laughter, smiles, and insouciance, that you surreptitiously hoping it’ll last forever. How askew you’re, that from that time, you barely know the Akashi Seijuurou who happens to be your President. Few weeks later, you found yourself in Tokyo, staying at your home sweet home,

  
_**“....(F/N)! My beautiful sister! C’mon, cheer up!”** _

  
_**“Gezz, you know how much I hate wedding yet you pushed me to come, Onii!”** _

  
_**“Sorry sorry-I know you’re always grumpy when it comes to established relationship, but why it’s worse?”** _

  
_**“... Huh? Nothing-“** _

  
_**“Are you sure? Ohh, I know, you have a boy in your life, huh?”** _

  
_**“NO I DON’T-“** _

  
_**“C’mon. What’s so bad from him?”** _

  
_**“Are we seriously going to talk about this?”** _

  
_**“Yes, my dearest sister~”** _

  
Unlike you, your brother was a tease and flirtious lad that would never stop being a nosy, especially towards young woman and you aren’t an exception. Despite this lousy personalities of him, he made a good composer for music or songs, but of course, stopped due to his duty to become the successor of your family.

  
_**“I hate this guy..”** _

  
_**“Yet, you fell in love with him?”** _

  
_**“I didn’t-“** _

  
_**“You seem to think about him that much? I know how my little sister behaves whenever she hates someone, and it’s not like this.”** _

  
_**“... Fine, you got me. So... I used to hate him but as soon as I knew him, I saw him being different. He’s caring and kind towards me, and I don’t know why, he’s always in my mind..”** _

  
_**“Continue.”** _

  
_**“But now-He-How can I say this? He changed to be better, and somehow, I felt like I don’t know him anymore... As if he’s so far away for me to reach..”** _

  
_**“Then, you should chase him this time.”** _

  
_**“Huh?”** _

  
_**“Lower your pride and chase him this time. I know he likes you, but for now, perhaps, he’s confused because his sudden change.”** _

  
_**“It’s not that easy...** _ _**”** _

  
_**“You want him or not?”** _

  
It was a perplexed inquiry, meanwhile you’re still dubious about your feelings towards Akashi Seijuurou. You swirled your attention towards the coffe table, your brother ruffled your (H/C) locks nonchalantly to soothe your apprehension, 

  
_**“You can do it, (F/N).”** _

  
_**“I’ll try my best-Wait-“** _

  
Your phone suddenly shuddered and you hastily seized it without checking the caller ID, as if it’s a very privileged and important call for you, and baffled your older brother as well.

  
_**“Who’s speaking?”** _

  
_**“(F/N).”** _

  
_**COUGHS, “Oh, uh, Akashi? Why do you suddenly call me?”** _

  
_**“Are you still at Tokyo?”** _

  
_**“Yes...?”** _

  
_**“Good. Are you free today?”** _

  
_**“I have nothing to do on my schedule, why?”** _

  
_**“Would you want to accompany me for today?”** _

  
_**“H-Huh?!”** _

  
_**“I might be alone for now on.”** _

  
_**“F-Fine. Just send me your location!”** _

  
_**“Thank you, (F/N). I really appreciate it.”** _

You found yourself squealing after the phone call disconnected, it terrified you how you’re talking about him and he called you, out of nowhere, saying that he needs you because he’s alone. Your brother was contented seeing you feeling more relieved or acting like a common teenage girls, when they were perturbed with boys.  


> _**절대 끌려가지 않을 거야 다시 또.** _


	10. 𝐀𝐞𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐧.

_**** _

* * *

_**“𝖨𝗍’𝗌 𝖺 𝗅𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝖿𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝖨 𝗍𝗈 𝖴, 𝖨 𝖼𝗋𝗈𝗌𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗅𝖾𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖨 𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖼𝗁𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎.  
𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖻𝗈𝗈𝗄𝖼𝖺𝗌𝖾, 𝖨’𝖽 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝗏𝗈𝗅𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗂𝗇 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗇𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗅 𝖺𝗌 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋.”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

Your brother chaperoned you towards the address Akashi sent to you, as your personal chaffeur, since you have spare time to escort you. The address led you to a city garden where there’s a basketball court inside, not surprising from someone named Akashi Seijuurou, his life oriented around works, victories, basketball. 

  
_**“A first date in basketball court? Not bad, you lost from basketball.”**_

  
_**“.... Shut up, Onii!”**_

  
_**“Pft, I’m just kidding, it’s not a date.”**_

  
_**“Who said it’s a date? Bye!”** _

  
Your brother bursted into laughter seeing you, you abruptly waved your hand towards him and left him alone on his car. You entered the garden and prowled around, aimed to unearth the entity of the crimson haired boy. You’re baffled at the first, but when a basketball court could be googled by your eyes, you found him.

  
_**“Akashi-“**_

  
_**“You’re finally here, (F/N). We’ve been waiting for your arrival.”** _

_**“We?”** _

  
You swirled your attention towards other entities who’re present on that basketball court, your eyes blinked repetitively when you caught the spectacle of rainbow hairs, the resemblance as what you had rivetted back then on the past. Kise, retrieved your entity, swiftly scooted closer towards you and hugged you,

  
_**“(F/N)CCHI!!!! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU’RE HERE-“**_

  
_**“Kise, I’ll advise you not to hug (F/N), she feels uncomfortable-“**_

  
_**“But I missed her, Akashicchi!”**_

  
_**“Please?”**_

  
_**“... Fine, Akashicchi is so possessive towards his your belonging!”** _

  
Your cheeks tinted with translucent reddish hues, not because Kise tackled into a hug in a sudden, but his misleading syllables, which he emphasized belonging, as if you and Akashi is a thing, but you weren’t in fact. The others introduced themselves to you, it never failed to astound you that they’re miracles not just because their skills in basketball, but because their hair colors, like a rainbow.

  
_**“Are you good at basketball, (L/N)-san?”**_

  
_**“Ah, Momoi-san, kind of. I’ll say I made a good shooter, like Midorima-kun.”**_

  
_**“Oh, really? That’s cool!”**_

  
_**“Nah, they’re far away cooler especially when they’re playing like this.”**_

  
_**“I know, right? I’m very happy to see them able playing together without burden.”**_

  
_**“I suppose something had done in the past, but I can somehow relate.”** _

  
Momoi’s pinkette orbs were solemn for an ephemeral before she emitted a nonchalant chuckle out of her mouth, you didn’t have any right to ask anything about the skirmish, you didn’t want to shred this peaceful moment. Soon, Akashi came and asked for player substitution, engaged into discussion with her before darted towards you, 

  
_**“(F/N), I apologize that I could introduce you to them first now.”**_

  
_**“It’s okay, Akashi-“**_

  
_**“How many time I tell you to call my name into Seijuurou?”**_

  
_**“Huh?”**_

  
_**“Sweetheart, really?”**_

  
_**“I-“** _

  
A generous smile tugged by the brims of Akashi’s lips before he lent a peck onto your cheek, made you ablush redder than before. Without feeling shameful, Akashi left you in your blushing state meanwhile he, himself, enjoying himself whilst playing basketball. 

  
_**“Actually, I’ve known you back from Teikou, even I was quite startled when you arrived in here before-“**_

  
_**“Huh, really?”**_

  
_**“Yes! Everyone know you, (L/N)-san. You’re a primadona amidst Teikou, you’re an international ballerina, I suppose the whole Japan knows about you.”**_

  
_**“...I thought I’m not that popular.”**_

  
_**“You’re! I’ve won a lot of grand awards overseas.”**_

  
_**“Right...”**_

  
_**“Then, why did you quit ballet?”** _

  
The spoken inquiry obliterated rapidly your reddish hues, your countenance sewed into remorse in an instant. It made you stifled into your trance, you couldn’t even pour your resentment or your guacamole feelings into words.

  
_**“A-Ah! I-I’m sorry, (L/N)-san! I-I know you quitted because your feet still hurts and you want to focus-“**_

  
_**“That’s other reason, Momoi-san.”**_

  
_**“Huh?”**_

  
_**“You know. My mother back then despised my entity, she didn’t want me to be born at all.”**_

  
_**“... Really?”**_

  
_**“But knowing that I’m a girl, an idea grew on her, and she pushed me to continue what she couldn’t do, become a pro ballerina. She trained me ever since I was child, she hated me seeing me making mistake and tortured me.”**_

  
_**“...”**_

  
_**“She took away my freedom and then I had an idea, to just follow whatever she wanted me to do. You know, the best revenge is to give them what they want and discard them directly in front of them, right?”**_

  
_**“... Yes?”**_

  
_**“So be it. I compelled myself to be the best, win everything, even pursued an international career and won lots of Prix de Lausanne awards. And once I’m done with junior high school, I purposely hurted myself and made that as an excuse.”** _

  
Momoi’s eyes widened in astonishment, she could never imagine how severe your life, since she always retrieve about positive news, or perceive story from other sources, instead of hearing directly from you. A flimsy yet resentful smile tattered onto your visage before you patted her shoulder, 

  
_**“A tragic story, isn’t it?”**_

  
_**“I never knew...”**_

  
_**“Now now, they’re almost finished. Let’s congratulate them!”**_

  
_**“Y-Yes!”** _

  
The match was fair, as expected from the Generation of Miracles, they would never succumb through each other’s despite them being friends. Time trickled down rapidly, and they spent their time until late afternoon amidst the basketball court. You thought it’s done for you, but they persisted for you to follow them, 

  
_**“Let’s go, (L/N)-san! we can meet the others again!”**_

  
_**“H-Huh? Is that okay?”**_

  
_**“Yep yep! Everyone’ll be so eager to meet you!”** _

  
And you ended up tailed behind them towards Kagami’s apartment where everyone was preparing to hold a surprise party for Kuroko but eventually failed, perceptibly. Everyone, however, was contented and didn’t care about mistakes. Once everyone were calmed down from the euphoria, they finally recognized you,

  
_**“Whoa, the real (L/N) is here with us!”**_

  
_**“You guys recognize me? I thought I was only popular in ballet world..”**_

  
_**“No, of course not! I guess the whole Japan knows about you! You used to fill news back then!”**_

  
_**“I see...”**_

  
_**“So, who’re coming with?”**_

  
_**“Ah, I’m coming with Akashi-I mean Seijuurou.”**_

  
_**“You’re his girlfriend?”** _

  
You were aiming to take a swill of water from a paper cup, and you’ve drunken some before you rigorously coughed once perceived the spoken inquiry. Your cheeks flustered abruptly, and you tried to wipe the trickled water with your palm.

  
_**“I-I’m not-“**_

  
_**“No need to be shy, (L/N)-san. You trail with him from Kyoto to here, I saw you back there at Winter Cup as well.”**_

  
_**“... Really?”**_

  
_**“Yes.”**_

  
_**“Because I got to witness your interesting matches, then I wouldn’t oppose anything or persist my will towards you.”**_

  
_**“See?”**_

  
_**“It’s relaxing to see you guys playing basketball.”** _

  
A genuine smile tugged by the brims of their lips, upon unearthed your delicate syllables. Not long before that, everyone perched to sit on the floor, joining your diminutive circle and turn into a massive one. 

  
_**“It’s unfortunate for you to retire from ballet, you’re already have a promising place up there, (F/N).”**_

  
_**“You see. I don’t love ballet all, I was my mother’s doll, letting her to guide me instead.”**_

  
_**“Really?”**_

  
_**“I don’t hate it at all, but I don’t find something fun and meaningful on there. I might be a prodigy, I inherit that from my mother. Meanwhile, someone who didn’t pour my heart into it could win snatch every first places, there’re lots of people who really love ballet suffer from my action. So, I think I should made way for them.”**_

  
_**“I see.”**_

  
_**“Besides, I’ve won thousand awards.”**_

  
_**“Deep inside you love ballet, yet, your hatred or dislike succumbed through them.”**_

  
_**“Maybe?”** _

  
Your cold heart was melted swiftly, meanwhile, you thought that they’d despise or loathe your chosen actions. The evening was serene, it’s been a long time since you’re enfulged within being able to freely utter what’s inside your mind. When everyone decided to return back to their places, Akashi trailed behind you,

  
_**“What’s wrong? Why did you tell them that I’m your girlfriend-“**_

  
_**“No reason.”**_

  
_**“Seijuurou-Should I call with you Akashi for now?”**_

  
_**“You can call me with anything you want, (F/N). I thought it’ll be fair if you call me with my given name.”**_

  
_**“Right, Sei.”**_

  
_**“Fine.”**_

  
_**“So you’ll return to Kyoto tonight? Alone?”**_

  
_**“Mibuchi-senpai and the others are staying in a hotel.”**_

  
_**“I see... Alright then, I’ll return to my house.”**_

  
_**“Be careful, (F/N).”** _

  
Akashi delicately whispered to you before he leaned closer towards you, descended a warmth peck onto your cheek, again, those affections would perceptibly stifled you to be awake during the night, thanks to that. It apprehended you that you aren’t able to decipher relationship between you and Akashi, a platonic relationship? Not a couple, obviously. Yet, you’re comfortable within the tension between you and him, you’re not caged to be with him or you’re compelled to do what lover should do. 

> _**우리는 오렌지 태양 아래.** _


	11. 𝐆𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐡.

* * *

_**“𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝖺𝗒 𝖨’𝗆 𝗎𝗇𝖿𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗅𝗂𝖺𝗋 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗀𝖾𝖽 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗎𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾.  
𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝖺𝗒 𝖨’𝗆 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗆𝗒𝗌𝖾𝗅𝖿 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗐𝖾𝗅𝗅. 𝖭𝗈? 𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖽𝗈 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗆𝖾𝖺𝗇 𝗇𝗈, 𝖨’𝗆 𝖻𝗅𝗂𝗇𝖽.”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

In a flick of a finger, everything was deteriorated, in your life, whether it’s your relationship or just simply, your life. Rakuzan served a different spectacle for you, everyone were being nosy about what’s standing in front of them. Rakuzan’s Student Council President was walking beside an alluring girl that everyone never encountered, for a fleeted, your world halted. 

  
_**“... Who’s her?”** _

  
_**“Probably not (L/N)-sama.”** _

  
_**“She’s so beautiful like seeing a princess-“** _

  
_**“I know, right? (L/N)-sama is like a cold and scary one, but she’s different-“** _

  
_**“No. Akashi-sama isn’t dating (L/N)-sama then?”** _

  
_**“Sadly no.”** _

  
Don’t show her your gentle expression like what you’ve showed to me, you yowled inside your mind. Seeing how delicate and compassionate Akashi towards her, your heart shattered into pieces. Two of them divulged into their own worlds, and with heavy steps, you compelled your feet towards your class, 

  
_**“You’ve met the new transfer student?”** _

  
_**“.... Really? You too?”** _

  
_**“Wha-I sense jealousy from you, (F/N)!”** _

  
_**“Are you my friend? And to answer your question, I’ve met her.”** _

  
_**“Is she pretty? Is she beautiful? I heard that you broke up with Akashi-sama-“** _

  
_**“We aren’t dating!”** _

  
_**“Well, sucks to be you.”** _

  
A frown emblazoned your countenance for the entire day, your morning was a predicament, why bothered to make it better? Even when you skid into trance, didn’t even blithely listen to the teacher’s elucidation, they weren’t brave to perturb you. Rumours spread abruptly amidst the whole school, and desultory from the anguish which prickled your heart, you shut your mouth patiently. Until after school, you spent your afternoon tried yourself to remain sober whilst seeing how Akashi teaching her on his desk.

  
_**“You’re a good teacher, Akashi-kun!”** _

  
_**“Thank you. But you’re already smart enough and fast to understand everything.”** _

  
_**“I should’ve entered Rakuzan from the beginning..”** _

  
_**“That’s okay.”** _

  
For an half of an hour, you’re able to stifled your indignation inside your heart with the help of your earphones, full-volume music, but you’re exhausted. Thence, you rigorously tidied up some paper towards the table, gathered your belongings into your bag, and without abid a goodbye towards them, you exit the room. Nonetheless, Akashi was aware and he excused himself to chase you,

  
_**“(F/N)-“** _

  
_**“What’s wrong, Akashi? Do you need anything else?”** _

  
_**“Have you finished your works?”** _

  
_**“I’ve finished all of my works sooner, when you’re slacking off, Akashi.”** _

  
_**“You’re coming home?”** _

  
_**“Yes. I’ve planned to go home riding bus for today, that’s why I’ve finished my works faster.”** _

  
_**“I’ll walk you to the bus station-“** _

  
_**“No need-“** _

  
Perceived your rejection, an awkward quietude scraped beneath you and Akashi, as if realized that each of you had committed fatal mistakes towards the each others. A long breath emitted from your mouth, 

  
_**“Who’s her?”** _

  
_**“The new transfer student. She’s the daughter of my father’s friend.”** _

  
_**“So you’re told to take care of her?”** _

  
_**“Yes for mean time.”** _

  
_**“You should go back to her, she must be waiting for you.”** _

  
_**“But-“** _

  
_**“Don’t disappoint her-“** _

  
_Like you did to me_ , what you’ve thawed inside my reverie, to yourself. Yet, your countenance remained stoical, desultory from your guacamole feelings inside your heart. Akashi, himself, didn’t seclude what’s bothering you.

  
_**“Oh, we’ll have a new transfer student tomorrow as well. Would you mind to take care of him?”** _

  
_**“Again? And him?”** _

  
_**“Yes. He used to be our senior in Teikou, (F/N). He was a captain before me, his name is Nijimura Shuuzou.”** _

  
_**“Huh, okay.”** _

  
_**“Since it’s his first day, he must come earlier than us.”** _

  
_**“Alright, I’ll.”** _

  
_**“Thank you, (F/N).”** _

  
Tragic yet real enough to streak you from your imagination that Akashi had built from memories that he helped to sculpt together with you. Heartbroken? You aren’t able to pour into words from your experience. With a certainty that nothing’ll go smoothly, you finally able to sleep in tranquil. And in early morning, you brought yourself to school. In a gate, you perceived a stranger standing with Rakuzan’s uniform, and you decided to scoot closer towards him.

  
_**“Good morning. Are you, Shuuzou Nijimura-senpai?”** _

  
_**“Yes I’m. And you’re?”** _

  
_**“I’m (F/N) (L/N), Vice-President of Student Council. I’ll be helping you with anything.”** _

  
_**“I see... Ah, they told me to fill some forms and hand them to the Student Council.”** _

  
_**“Sure. For administration purpose, can I have them?”** _

  
_**“Sure.”** _

  
He handed you some paper towards you carefully, yet, your attention fixated onto the older’s appearance. For someone younger than you, compared to other seniors, Nijimura looks attractive and good-looking, not forgetting his height, since he’s a basketball player. Even if you could perceive some scowls on his visage for each minutes, he looks good, at all.

  
_**“Thanks for filling them, Nijimura-senpai.”** _

  
_**“Your welcome, (L/N)-san.”** _

  
_**“You didn’t fill in guardian section, who we should contact if something happened?”** _

  
_**“I live alone in here.”** _

  
_**“No relatives?”** _

  
_**“No. They’ll return to Japan soon after everything was done in America.”** _

  
_**“You came from America? That’s wow, New York? Chicago? California? Los Angeles?”** _

  
_**“Chicago.”** _

  
_**“Why bother coming back if you already have life in there?”** _

  
_**“Really? Coming back to the place where people called you nerd if you didn’t get laid in any house party?”** _

  
_**“Pft, yeah?”** _

  
Both you and Nijimura bursted into laughter, what a weird jokes to start a new day, with a new boy you’ve encountered just few minutes ago. Nonetheless, your eyes latched onto the form and missed the spectacle of him laughing.

  
**_“Is living there hard, though?”_ **

  
**_“Not bad if you have money, I need to do part time jobs and barely have enough time for myself.”_ **

  
**_“You remind me. We don’t allow our students to work part time unless you have a promising academy grade since academic grade is above everything.”_ **

  
**_“No worries, I won’t take any.”_ **

  
**_“Considering your grades, I suppose you won’t, unless you want to repeat a year.”_ **

  
**_“HEY, did you just insult your Senpai?”_ **

  
It’s your turn to emanate a nonchalant laughter due to your hilarious jokes you made to the older, resulted Nijimura’s cheeks were flushed a bit. It’s peculiar that you felt comfortable and out-going in front of him, but cognizant that he’s considered as Akashi’s friends, you didn’t mind.

  
_**“Okay, noted. So, do you need anything else to tell me, Nijimura-senpai? I see that your form is completed.”** _

  
_**“As you’ve known-“** _

  
_**“You’ll join basketball club, I knew. Akashi has informed about everything, and it’ll be his responsibility not mine. Shall we move inside? I should take you to your locker and deliver this form towards the staff and escort you to your class.”** _

  
_**“Alright.”** _

  
You walked side-by-side with Nijimura, eyes latched straight ahead towards the way, without fazed by the entity of the older beside you. You parted your ways with him on locker room, meanwhile, you put your belongings to the locker room, you leered towards the big news on the school, Akashi with his new girlfriend, that’s perturbed you. Thankfully, people didn’t notice you’re walking with the new transfer student alone. 

  
_**“(L/N).”** _

  
_**“Oh-Nijimura-senpai, you’re done?”** _

  
_**“Yes.”** _

  
_**“Alright, let’s go to the administration office.”** _

  
_**“Are you okay, though?”** _

  
_**“Huh?”** _

  
_**“You seemed fine before, but gloomy as well.”** _

  
_**“I’m fine.”** _

  
Nijimura shrugged off his curiousity despite your shabby response, he stifled himself not to be a nosy towards a girl he’s barely knew, since he has just encountered you at the morning. The trip towards the administration room was sewed with comfortable quietude. Both of you and Nijimura arrived in front of his class when the bell rang, 

  
_**“I thought you’ll be in class 4, it’s surprising you that you can get into Class 2.”** _

  
_**“You’re a vice president, I thought you’ll be in Class 1.”** _

  
_**“Whew, sorry. I declined to be in class with everyone being ambitious, I want to live a normal life.”** _

  
_**“I see.”** _

  
_**“Bye, Nijimura-senpai. You can come to my class or Akashi if you need any help. Hope you can survive in this hell hole.”** _

  
_**“Bye.”** _

  
Who would forecast an idyllic encounter can bring you towards a new chapter of your life? People immensely underestimated a comma, and when they came to the rigorous chapter, they’ll invoke comma to bring a rest from every anguish. From your experience, you’ve endured a vicious voyage and you need a refreshment even just a dapple. 

> _**이런 악몽이라면 영영 깨지 않을게.** _


	12. 𝗟𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗶𝘁𝘂𝗱𝗲.

* * *

_**“𝙋𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚’𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣’𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙛𝙩, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮’𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩.** _   
_**𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮’𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨. 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮’𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙, 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙖 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙗.”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

Mildly, Seijuurou Akashi’s ubiquity ceased away from every single days that you’ve ventured. No more hogwash dictums, no more fascist, no more obscure intentions from the burgundy haired boy. A part of your heart shrieked in insouciance, but from the deepest of your heart, you’re contused by the sudden change.

**_“So... No more stories of Akashi-sama?”_ **

**_“Shut up, I’m reading.”_ **

**_“But-(F/N)-chan, when I thought you’ll have a gleaming love story with him after everything you’ve done, he’s just gone with a new girl... It’s so boring!”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“And you’re just giving up?”_ **

**_“What else I can do?”_ **

**_“You don’t want to confirm his feeling towards you?”_ **

**_“... No...”_ **

**_“It’s just an advice, you look like a zombie when we talk about him, just finish what you’ve started.”_ **

****

****

It’s an erudite syllables, you’re even staggered that your friend could utter perspicacious sentence from her witty mouth. Meanwhile what perturbed you the most that you’re muddled by your own feeling, like how you named it? Sometimes, feelings can’t be delineated within words, and you’re dumb when it comes to feelings. What to do? How are you going to start? What are you going to tell him? What if you fail? What if you success? And, what do you want to do? That’s why you found yourself perched on the blenchers on the second floor, witnessed his practice in quietude.

**_“.... She’s always there...”_ **

****

****

Grouched you underneath your breath, as your (E/C) orbs rivetted the spectacle of Akashi with the notorious girl. You scoured onto your own reverie, how you compared yourself with her, like how elegant she’s. Every movements of her seemed to be very delicate, she has a sweet smile, amicable laughter, she’s in class A, she’s what people stamped a real princess meanwhile you’re a knight. No matter how hard you tried to fight for your love, a knight can not marry a king or prince, that’s how the world works.

**_“Damn it-“_ **

**_“(L/N)-san?”_ **

****

****

A proverbial hard voice reverberated beneath the room, audible enough desultory from the voices of ball bouncing through the floor, or how the shoes squeaked, which were irritating for you. You swiftly turned your body towards source of the voice, and caught an entity of someone older than you. A familiar figure, someone who chaperoned not so long ago,

**_“Nijimura-senpai?”_ **

**_“You’re here. Never know that the busiest girl in the whole school have the time to watch a basketball practice.”_ **

**_“Fuck off, Senpai.”_ **

**_“Did you just curse at me?”_ **

**_“Yes, I did.”_ **

**_“Are you on bad mood?”_ **

**_“... I do..”_ **

****

****

The older boy, scooted closer towards the place where you’re perched, as if you’re unable to move or succumbed to stay on there. Not a smidge of intimidation that thawed from Nijimura terrified you, a stoical countenance syrupy gilded onto your visage.

**_“Was it because of Akashi?”_ **

**_“Don’t poke your nose to someone else’s business, Nijimura-senpai.”_ **

**_“How’s so?”_ **

**_“He’s my junior.”_ **

**_“I know, but you aren’t his parents. You’re just his friends, who happen to be older than him, nothing else matters.”_ **

**_“I care about you.”_ **

**_“I-You-What?”_ **

**_“T-That’s not what I meant-God damn it-“_ **

****

****

Nijimura’s cheeks flustered abruptly due to his abashment of his own spoken syllables, which was very cheesy that you even almost shivered in disgust. Nevertheless, you curbed your laughter to be not relinquished from your mouth. The older recoiled himself, ceased vicinity between your and his body.

**_“Funny how you act so intimidating when you approached me and a blushing mess now in a span of minutes passed.”_ **

**_“Whose fault it’s?”_ **

**_“I’m not sure, but if you really meant those words, thank you.”_ **

**_“Y-Your welcome..”_ **

**_“Say, you always speak sweetly, did you learn it back then in L.A?”_ **

**_“NO!”_ **

****

****

You couldn’t sustain your control, and you stifled into laughter, stifled Nijimura deeper into his abashment, those red translucent patterns which smeared his cheeks grew to be more visible. How a single entity could amend your remorse and fret in an ephemeral, he’s indeed something else. And from that single encounter, coerced both you and Nijimura more often than both of you could forecast and somehow, made the relationship between you and him tauter.

**_“....”_ **

**_“(F/N).”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“(F/N), are you listening?”_ **

**_“Ah, sorry, Akashi-kun. I read a message from Nijimura-senpai.”_ **

**_“Nijimura-senpai?”_ **

****

****

As the older’s name was christened from your mouth, Akashi’s supercilious countenance swerved into apprehension, which bewildered you. You, elevated your chin up, propped it within your palm, as gawked at him.

**_“Something’s wrong, Akashi-kun?”_ **

**_“Are you close with him? You never told me about your relationship with him.”_ **

**_“Why should I do that?”_ **

**_“I thought we’re close enough for you to tell me everything, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Are you guilt-tripping me?”_ **

**_“I just don’t want you to befriend with wrong person-“_ **

**_“Is he a wrong person?”_ **

**_“He’s not-“_ **

****

****

A glare thawed from your eyes, earned a nonchalant gulp onto Akashi, it’s queer to see you throttled within exasperation to discuss about someone, especially, this someone is proverbial to you or him, what a twist.

**_“What’re you trying to say?”_ **

**_“Never mind, (F/N). It’s okay for you to be friends with Nijimura-senpai, even being his girlfriend.”_ **

**_“You didn’t even tell me that you’re in relationship with her?”_ **

**_“Why it suddenly turned into me?”_ **

**_“You’re mad at me being friends with Nijimura and I couldn’t be mad at you for did the same thing too?”_ **

**_“So you’re jealous?”_ **

**_“I was. Say, are you really her girlfriend?”_ **

**_“Yes. Why?”_ **

**_“I loved you, Seijuurou Akashi.”_ **

****

****

The sudden confession made Akashi and you, yourself, astounded. None of you or Akashi could embedded any syllable out of your mouth for straight 5 minutes, it’s indeed an askew time to utter a grim truth of your feelings.

**_“I’m sorry....”_ **

**_“... I know, but at least, everything’s clear.”_ **

**_“(F/N)? You’re an important person for me, I really meant it.”_ **

**_“Stop acting like that, Akashi-kun. I’m well aware of that, at least, I get the certainty now.”_ **

**_“(F/N)-“_ **

**_“Thank you, for everything. Please, starting fro now on, stop being nice to me and do not regret your choice.”_ **

****

****

Akashi’s countenance aggravated, perceptibly, he’s lubricated within solecism and remorse, even his left palm brandished to clasp your hand tenderly, his knuckles fondled your palm, as if he impelled himself to comfort you.

**_“(F/N)-Please-“_ **

**_“Please what?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, if you confessed earlier-“_ **

**_“I apologized for being too slow to realize or admit my feelings, yes, it’s all my fault-“_ **

**_“(F/N)...”_ **

**_“But the point, if you really love someone, you won’t fall in love with another person, Akashi-kun. It’s not love, it’s just thirst or lust.”_ **

**_“I know.”_ **

**_“Thank you, for everything.”_ **

****

****

You scrunched apart Akashi’s clinch from your palm, without spared a leer, you gyrated your body towards the opposite direct and cantered yourself away from him. Without setting a destination, you discerned yourself halt your steps amidst the school’s garden. No one was around, cognizant that school had ended few hours ago,

**_“....”_ **

****

****

Rain suddenly poured down to the ground, meanwhile, you’re scoured to lamentation. You couldn’t even move a bit. Your power drained immensely, after all of the fight, and you should let him go, it’s suffocating. And you laced yourself within the droplets of rain, quenched your whole body solely, it feels nice, that your tears shrouded your grieving.

****

****

****

> _**모두가 올라가려 하겠지.** _


	13. 𝐓𝐞̂𝐭𝐞-𝐚̀-𝐭𝐞̂𝐭𝐞.

* * *

_**“𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭.** _   
_**𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬.”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

Betwixt your morose time, your whole body moistened within their acid droplets, even your mouth nibbled saliferous taste, syrupy, gilded down to your throat. A recompense for all of your dilatory cognizance, and comprehended that there’s no turning back, as the world didn’t resolve only around you. Not so long, you’re convinced that no students around, but somehow, your ears could perceive vague sounds of foot steps, approaching you.

**_“(L/N)! Are you crazy?!”_ **

**_“....”_ **

**_“What are you doing?!”_ **

****

****

It’s that prosaic voice, the one who propped you to lend a hand whenever you’re skid into predicament currently. He’s not the best person to utter any rapprochement, heart-warming words, but sharp words or he won’t hesitate to flick forehead and ruffle your hair, tangled your hair. But, he’s always there for you when you need someone. He veiled your dampened hair within your half-dry towel,

**_“(L/N)! (F/N) (L/N), to the Earth, are you there?”_ **

**_“....”_ **

**_“Are you alive?”_ **

****

****

Your despondency surreptitiously cleaved, you elevated your chin a bit, to gape at the older’s dappler face. Sorrow lubricated your countenance, and in an instant, the older’s acute expression softened. Fortunately, he was carrying an umbrella on his other hand, to protect you and him from the pouring rain.

**_“(F/N), what happened?”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“Why aren’t you back to your house? What the heck-“_ **

**_“... I can’t.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“I broke my phone, and everything...”_ **

****

****

The older boy thus ruffled the towel to dry your soaked hair from the rain, of course he’s distraught seeing how wrecked you’re. You, (F/N) (L/N), is an Ice Princess, no one would forecast that you’ll be slaughtered because something vestigial like this. You, usually, will shrug all of your obstacles with supercilious and conceited proclaims, not like this time.

**_“Nijimura-senpai...”_ **

**_“... Let’s dry yourself first? My place isn’t far.”_ **

**_“... Fine...”_ **

****

****

With that, the older entity denominated as Nijimura Shuuzou, chaperoned your pulverized body cautiously. Prowled around the street, passing several buildings in laconism, peculiar circumstances for you and Nijimura, you aren’t able to utter any words, neither Nijimura. Once both of you arrived on his apartment, he gave you some clothes to wear before pushed you to his bathroom. What a lifeless simp, Nijimura hammered inside his reverie, yet, he tried to dry your bags and whatever inside your bag. 10 minutes passed, you finally went out from his bathroom, wearing his oversized shirt and pants,

**_“...”_ **

**_“Are you feeling better, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Yes... Thank you, Nijimura-senpai.”_ **

**_“Call me Shuuzou, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Right, Shuuzou-senpai... I apologize if I bothered you.”_ **

**_“You aren’t. You can sit anywhere, I’ll make you a hot tea to warm you up.”_ **

****

****

You sluggishly nodded your head once, latched your feet to walk towards his living room, let yourself sit on the sofa. His apartment was vast enough for someone to live alone, perhaps, his family soon will live there too? Your eyes felt heavy and goffy, nonetheless, you felt like every burdens ceased away from your shoulder. Deep inside, you’re feeling gratified that he’s there. And not so long, he came with a cup of warmth tea, carefully, handed it to you,

**_“Be careful, it’s still hot.”_ **

**_“I can see that clearly, Senpai.”_ **

**_“Drink this, it can ease any fever.”_ **

**_“I know, mother.”_ **

****

****

You scoffed nonchalantly upon unearthed the fact that you could utter any jokes from your mouth. The tea wasn’t a little bit hotter from what it looked before, yet, you tried to manage cold which meticulously ransacked your body. Thankfully, it’s not too sweet, that you could drink it at ease.

**_“You made a good tea, even my maid lost from you.”_ **

**_“Is that a compliment?”_ **

**_“Kind of...”_ **

**_“Anyway, what happened, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Nothing... I just wanted to feel the rain.”_ **

**_“You’re a bad liar, you know that?”_ **

****

****

You relinquished an exasperated breath before you put the cup on the coffee table, indeed, how the olders could perceive lies faster than you did? It’s funny how people care the most when you’re scrunched into a broken vessel.

**_“I’ve finished my business with this certain someone.”_ **

**_“Someone?”_ **

**_“You know who he’s.”_ **

**_“I see. What kind of business you had with him?”_ **

**_“.... Feelings....”_ **

****

****

Nijimura crossed both of his arms whilst his brain comprehended the root of your skirmish, woman’s problems are conundrum, indeed. Aside from maintained a distance, Nijimura stood up and sat beside you, his grey orbs scrutinized your (E/C) orbs,

**_“Love is a ruthless game, (F/N). Either you change yourself, destroy yourself, or make yourself happy.”_ **

**_“Love is a strong word, Shuuzou-senpai.... I thought he’s truly love me, but he doesn’t-Why men always so easy to destroy everything?”_ **

**_“You just haven’t met the right person.”_ **

**_“I don’t think I’ll find the right person.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“I’m a broken vessel.”_ **

****

****

Quietude scraped beneath you and Nijimura, few seconds of staring deeply within each others’s eyes, which seemed peaceful. Before, Nijimura, tenderly, clutched your hand within his, fondled your palm delicately.

**_“I’ll fix you, (F/N).”_ **

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“You heard me. I couldn’t promise you that I can be the best, but I’m trying my best to fix everything.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Because I care of you, (F/N). I’m not lying.”_ **

**_“Do you have feelings to me, though? I don’t want you to push yourself because a pity.”_ **

**_“I do.”_ **

****

****

You deeply gazed onto his grey orbs, Nijimura skid into laconism, he looks more alluring after proclaimed his answers sternly and seriously. And knowing you’re facing Nijimura, his cheeks flustered afterwards, earned a laughter from you,

**_“Look, who’s blushing for now! Haha, so cute! Haha-Shuuzou-senpai, I swear-“_ **

**_“What the heck-why did you laugh-“_ **

**_“HAHAHA-“_ **

**_“Stop it, (F/N)! It’s embarrassing...”_ **

**_“I can’t stop myself, HAHAHAHA-“_ **

**_“Cheeky brat-“_ **

**_“STOP-WHAT ARE YOU DO-“_ **

****

****

Nijimura pushed your body towards the couch, and you couldn’t curb your laughter, despite the hard impact caused by the collision of your body within the fluffy sofa. Yet, Nijimura hovered at you, climbed at the top of your body,

**_“Shuuzou-senpai-Fine! I stopped!”_ **

**_“I might be relieved that you could laugh so freely, but my kouhai need to be punished!”_ **

**_“Stop-You sounded so wrong! Senpai-!”_ **

**_“Brave yourself-“_ **

****

****

Nijimura leaned closer towards you, fastened the vinicity between both of you and his face. You found yourself closing your eyes, you weren’t apprehended despite the punishment that you might venture. You’re well cognizant that you’re in alone with a man on his place, desultory from him being your senior, no one would be able to resist, right? A smooth peck descended onto your cold lips, made you hastily, furled open your eyes,

**_“....”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“I thought you’re going to-“_ **

**_“You have the audacity to speak the word, right?”_ **

**_“Attack me?”_ **

**_“I’m not that low.”_ **

**_“I know.”_ **

**_“I’ll fix you slowly, so you won’t miss anything.”_ **

****

****

Nijimura’s burly left arm circled around your waist, his right palm yanked your arm, he prudently hoisted your body to return into seating position on the sofa. Still close enough with Nijimura’s body, you couldn’t help but to tug the brims of your lips into a guileless smile.

**_“You finally smiled.”_ **

**_“Thanks to you, Shuuzou-senpai.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome. Thanks for trusting me, (F/N). And when there’s only two of us, you needn’t to use horrific.”_ **

**_“Alright, Shuuzou. I hope I’ve encountered you sooner..”_ **

**_“We did.”_ **

**_“Teikou doesn’t count!”_ **

**_“Right right-“_ **

****

****

That’s the last time you sewed yourself with the title of _Ice Princess_ , as you have Nijimura Shuuzou in your life, he amended you into someone’s better and more reserved. You left the past as something you could only see and learned from. Neither does Akashi, he endured his daily life as usual, with an accompany of the dignified princess.

****

****

****

****

****

****

> _**이미 알고 있었다고 해도.** _


	14. 𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗶𝗻𝘀.

* * *

_**“𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒂𝒛𝒆, 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒉. 𝑾𝒆’𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒇 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔.  
𝑰 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒇 𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅. 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒊𝒕, 𝒍𝒆𝒕’𝒔 𝒃𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓.”** _

_**꧁꧂** _

Few years later, everyone scour themselves into their own path, their conscript major, for the sake of their future. How whimsical that immensely, students from Rakuzan High School, acquiesced to Tokyo University, the notorious university amidst Japan. You, relished to endure the study of Cognitive and Behavorial Sciences. Meanwhile, Nijimura, pursued further into Department of Mathematics, opposite and your relationship getting smoother,

**_“...”_ **

**_“(F/N)!”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Have you prepared all of the stuffs you need for the orientation?”_ **

**_“Of course, I have! You’ve seen that I put them in my bag last night.”_ **

**_“Who knows if your maid take them?”_ **

**_“They won’t touch my things, Shuuzou.”_ **

**_“Right...”_ **

****

****

****

A breath of relief relinquished from Nijimura’s mouth, stifled you to emit a cackle. He’s always like that, being too overwrought to diminutive matters. You’re baffled, whether he’s your boyfriend or your mother? Oh, did you just superciliously evinced that he’s your boyfriend? Your anemic cheeks hastily ruddled, before an agrarian idea loomed to your reverie. Both of you and Nijimura actually striding on feet to the main campus building,

**_“Didn’t I deserve a present or appreciation?”_ **

**_“What kind of present?”_ **

**_“Like this-“_ **

****

****

You tiptoed onto your feet, elevated your chin up, lent a peck onto Nijimura’s cheek, staggered Nijimura, that he almost lost curb of his equillibrium. He’s startled, perceptibly, you never have any intention to give affection in the first time. It’s always him, who always kiss, hug, or perform that affection first.

**_“....”_ **

**_“I’m going to be late-Bye, Nijimura-senpai-“_ **

**_“(F/N).”_ **

**_“Hmm?”_ **

****

****

Nijimura hauled your arm, yanked you towards the back of the tree, which people won’t be able to witness anything. Your back hit the trunk of the tree, your boyfriend bottled you dangerously, furl vicinity between you and his body, as if he didn’t want you to abduct yourself from his trap.

**_“Shuuzou?”_ **

**_“Can you stop being adorable for one?”_ **

**_“I’m not adorable, Shuuzou, you know?”_ **

**_“Stay away from other boys, you can only act like this in front me, okay?”_ **

**_“What if I don’t want?”_ **

**_“You’ll see.”_ **

****

****

A deceitful simper emerged on Nijimura’s countenance, sent a shiver onto your spine, you’re cognizant that something malignant will soon come. Few seconds trickled, he leaned closer towards you, captured your lips within his in a sensual kisses. His palm rested your jaw, propped you whilst he deepened the kiss, made you clutched onto his shirt tautly. Before the kiss heated more, Nijimura playfully scrunched it,

**_“...”_ **

**_“Payback.”_ **

**_“That’s unfair-!”_ **

**_“I don’t care!”_ **

****

****

That’s how your diurnal days passed, the older you become, the more responsibility you carry and you shouldn’t run away and face your pragmatics with chin up and cool head. Including, how to face Akashi anymore, moreover, working in a project alone with him, in his vast chateau.

**_“Thank you for today, (L/N).”_ **

**_“Yes! Oh, can I stay for a little bit?”_ **

**_“Sure. I’m going to meet my father for a while, he needs to talk to me.”_ **

**_“Alright. I’m just finishing this one.”_ **

****

****

You sternly descanted, stifled Akashi to emanate a sluggish nod from his head before he retreated himself from the library. Indeed, you aren’t that devoted to him, to bring yourself into crimson haired boy’s room. Heck, you didn’t even have the time to pay a visit on this vast chateau back then, it’s always him who sojourned onto your place. Not so long, an urge to go to bathroom bestirred onto your body.

**_“Is this even a right time? I hate my body sometimes...”_ **

****

****

Groused you underneath your breath before you elevated your body from the wooden chair. The library itself is enormous enough, you could perceive ton of books adroitly nestled inside the bookshelves. You exhaled a short breath before prowled around the room for a while before went outside the room, flagged with a spectacle of vast hallway, and no one’s around.

**_“Good, time to get lost. Thankfully, I bring my things.”_ **

****

****

Snarled you sarcastically, your feet stifled you to turn left, sauntered around the hallway, being commanded by your instinct. Nevertheless, at the corner of the hallway, it’s a dead-end, despite a big room placed on the edge of it. You wanted to leave first, nonetheless, strident voices of male could be heard, loud enough to be stamped as shouting. You rolled your grudgingly, stifled yourself to lean closer to the door, eavesdropped to whatever elucidated.

**_“Stop acting so reckless, Seijuurou!”_ **

**_“I’m not acting reckless, Father!”_ **

**_“Yes? You did, don’t you realize your actions?”_ **

**_“What’s my action?”_ **

**_“You, bringing that girl to our home.”_ **

**_“You mean (L/N)? We’re just doing our assignment.”_ **

**_“Can’t you do that outside of our home?”_ **

****

****

Unearthed you became the theorem, you fished out your phone to record their conversation. Mayhaps, you’ll find this recording beneficial for you in the future. Yet, you couldn’t curb your feeling to be infuriated, how his father censured you that you’re a predicament betwixt your household.

**_“We’re just working together, not doing anything wrong.”_ **

**_“What if there’s a media that caught her arrival or her face? I don’t want a new headline tomorrow, contains you and (L/N).”_ **

**_“There won’t be any, father, I can assure you that.”_ **

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

****

****

A loud exasperated breath relinquished from the older’s mouth, you, even just by hearing from the outside, could forecast their expressions. You suddenly reminisced about your mother’s precautionary that Akashi family is indeed amiss, their tentative conversation convinced how grungy they’re.

**_“I had told you to approach (L/N) and win her heart, but you failed miserably. If you could win her heart, even marry her in the future, our company’ll grow bigger..”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“But you failed. You fell in love with her, and you lost count on days. You begged to me to let her go..”_ **

**_“I love her! I’ve done everything you asked me to do, father! Just for once, you let me choose my own love life-“_ **

**_“Do you still love her?”_ **

**_“I do.”_ **

****

****

You gasped widely, you couldn’t comprehend the grim fact uttered from Akashi’s mouth. You almost dropped your phone, yet, you tautly, clutched onto it. You shouldn’t be apprehended after unearthed everything.

**_“Too bad. You should treat your new girlfriend like how you treat (L/N).”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“It’s the fruit of your mistakes, Seijuurou. Her family has a rising international company, and I’m sure it’ll grow bigger. That’s how life works.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“What’s your answer?”_ **

**_“Yes, father...”_ **

****

****

Without further ado, you compelled yourself to abduct yourself from the hallway. You hastily left his chateau, riding the public bus. Instead of keeping your mouth shut, you gilded yourself to be an anonymous source and sent it towards Akashi’s girlfriend e-mail, without reconciled about your own safety. The skirmish was soon exposed to the media, and Akashi family’s name was scrunched apart, and all you got to do is witness the downfall.

**_“....”_ **

**_“What’s wrong, (F/N)?”_ **

**_“Nothing, that’s so unfortunate.”_ **

**_“What did you mean?”_ **

**_“If he fought harder back then in the past or I was quick enough to confess, things wouldn’t be like this?”_ **

**_“Stop imagining the past, (F/N).”_ **

****

****

Your forehead being flicked harshly, you wailed in a sudden pain, he’s always like that and you should’ve been used by that. You elevated your chin up to stare at him, a scowl tattered onto your countenance.

**_“Are you jealous?”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Me, thinking about Akashi and the possibilities.”_ **

**_“I’m not.”_ **

**_“You do!”_ **

**_“I’m not-“_ **

**_“Shuuzou, I’ve chosen you. Even if I have the chance to fix everything, I’ll choose you at the end.”_ **

**_“You sure?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“You teach me to love myself first and understand me even more than anyone else. You accept me whenever I’m.”_ **

**_“I do.”_ **

**_“And I love you, Nijimura Shuuzou. Every day with you is a new adventure for me.”_ **

**_“I love you too, (F/N) (L/N). I always do.”_ **

****

****

That’s the voyage of Ice Princess ended, (F/N) (L/N) ventured a happy ending for her tragic love life. Sometimes, people need to endure motley of catastrophes in their life, to grow stronger. And fate sometimes, let people step in an askew path, in order to make people realize what’s righteous for them and walk in pure bliss after that. And the Handsome Prince isn’t always on the top, he could be having failures or regrets on his life that he couldn’t correct by himself and bring him down from his throne. 

****

****

****

****

****

> _**나에게만 너의 특별한 시간을.** _


End file.
